Relating on a molecular level
by littlebirdy05
Summary: I'm here to tell you all what happened and where I am now.
1. Chapter 1

Skipper, Rico, and Private stared at Kowalski curiously as he worked non stop, seemingly not noticing they

were even there. After a moment, Skipper stepped forward. "Kowalski!" he shouted. Kowalski jumped nearly

dropping one of his tools. "Oh, yes?" Kowalski said, grabbing his goggles and a blowtorch, looking at Skipper.

"What on earth are you working on?" He asked. Kowalski beamed proudly. "_This_," He said with much

grandeur, "Is a molecular organizer." He said. The others stared. "_And a molecular organizer is...?" _Skipper

asked bluntly. Kowalski grinned slipping over to the other side of the good sized machine. "Tell me Skipper,

what is the main problem we face when trying to get information from others? And while we're on recon?" He

asked, pulling his goggles down and sealing two metal pieces together. "Uh..." Skipper trailed off. "The

problem is," Kowalski said, that people don't trust just anyone. "They won't tell us what they know." Kowalski

said, sealing two other bits together. "Well yeah, that's why we go on recon." Skipper said crossing his

flippers. "Ah, and that is another thing. Wouldn't it be so much easier to go on recon when in disguise?"

Kowalski said, tightening a bolt. Skipper stared uninterested. "Are you going somewhere with this, Kowalski?"

Skipper asked. Kowalski tapped two wires together. "Finished!" He exclaimed. "But," Private said speaking up,

"you still haven't told us what it does." Kowalski grinned and shoved Rico on a large red X in front of the

machine, then proceeded to turn knobs and press seemingly random buttons. "Okay, this should only be

excruciatingly painful for a few moments. He then pressed a big green button and a bolt of light quickly shot

out at Rico. There was a bright flash, and then it was over. Skipper and Private coughed and wafted the

smoke away. Private looked up. "Where's Rico?" he exclaimed, when he saw Rico was no longer there.

Kowalski pointed to a mouse that was now scurrying around the floor. "Rico!?" Skipper looked at the black

furred mouse with wide eyes. "Kaboom!" It squeaked, clearly pleased with the light and sounds that had

occurred. "Kowalski what did you just do!?" Private squealed. "Don't worry," Kowalski said flipping a switch,

"this is completely irreversible." He pressed the button again, and in no time Rico was back to normal. "This,"

Kowalski continued, "Can change us into absolutely any species we choose, enabling us to gain access to any

habitat without suspicion." he finished, with a smug, self satisfied, and well deserved grin on his face. the

three stared for a moment taking in what he'd just said, then after a moment Skipper spoke. "Kowalski," He

said, "You have really outdone yourself."

Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico relaxed on their artificial ice floe, enjoying the fish they had just

brought in with their usual routine of entertaining those who came to the zoo. The four looked up from their

fish when a slight drizzle began to fall, slowly the people began leaving or pulling out umbrellas. The penguins

of course ignored it, but then if rained harder... and harder. Soon enough the four were taking the rest of their

fish below ground to get out of the thunder storm. They dried off once down in the HQ, and of course went

about their normal business. This was after all, no different than any other storm they've experienced. *evil

laugh*

"Private, why don't you whip us up a couple of smoothies, Rico-" Skipper stopped when thunder boomed

and the power went out. "Ah, not again!" Skipper shouted, remembering the chaos that had ensued last time

they went without power. "Kowalski, options! we don't want a repeat of jungle law." Kowalski attempted to

sketch something on his note pad but realized no one would see it anyway. "I thought this could happen

again so I created a back up generator. It should be just enough to power the zoo." Kowalski said. "Right,

let's get it out here." Skipper said. After a few moments of stumbling and bumping into anything and

everything, Kowalski found the generator and plugged in the nearest object to be sure it worked.

Unfortunately that 'nearest object' had been the molecular organizer. there was a bright flash of light, then a

huge explosion...


	2. Chapter 2

Skipper groaned and opened his eyes. He felt... strange... unfamiliar. He didn't like that. Slowly he rolled

over. "Oh, my head." He moaned. It felt like he'd been struck in the head by... by... well by a large piece of

concrete actually. He looked up and law the night sky, then looked to his side to find he was laying quite the

ways from his habitat, on the sidewalk. That explained his aching head. Yes, he remembered now, something

had went wrong with that generator. "Kowalski." He said, his throat dry. He got no answer. "Kowalski?"

Skipper tried to sit up, and noticed he felt much more different than he first thought. He was freezing for one.

A penguin shouldn't be cold on a summer's night, it just wasn't natural. For another, he felt as though he

was... well he couldn't quite place it, just that he wasn't... him. Skipper shut eyes, tightened his jaw as he sat

up. For a moment he just sat there until the pain in his head dulled. Finally he opened his eyes. He was...

higher up? He rubbed his head and froze. This... wasn't right. he tightened his hold on a feather... but there

was more than feathers there. He grabbed a thick strand of black hair and yanked, holding it in front of his

face. Not only did he see the black hair, but he saw that what was holding the hair was most definitely _not_a

flipper. Skipper jumped up, his eyes darting all around. Through the darkness he spotted three other figures,

and they were... He cringed. Nude. Suddenly Skipper swallowed as he realized that he was in the same

situation. He darted behind a fake palm tree for fear of being seen, though there were no others around at

the moment. "Men!" He hissed quietly. "Wake up!" He called a little louder. One of them stirred. they

whimpered. "Skippah? Is that you." The one closest to him moved. "Oh, my head hurts... Skippah, where are

you?" Skipper winced. Private was clearly in as much, if not more pain than he. "Private," he hissed, "Hide

behind something, now." Skipper inspected his surroundings as Private struggled to move behind another

nearby plant, to dazed to realized yet that something was wrong. "Skippah-" "Shush!" Skipper hissed.

"Skippah," Private whispered, "what happened? I don't feel right..." Private said. "Private, look at your flip- ah,

hands!" Skipper whispered. "Don't you mean..." Skipper heard Private go silent. "Don't yell, we need to keep

our cover." Skipper whispered. Private only whimpered. "Now, listen to me, wake Kowalski and Rico, but do it

quietly. "Kowalski, Rico..." Private whispered after a moment, still with more than a hint of fear. This time

another one stirred, mumbling. "Carry the eight... molecular structure... reaction... " It was Kowalski of course.

"Kowalski!" Private whispered. "Kowalski- Oh!" Private darted behind the brush even further as he finally

realized none of them had clothes. "...Private? ...Skipper? Oh, my head... Rico?" "Rico's not awake yet, get

behind something before someone sees you." Skipper whispered. Skipper took this time to figure out just

exactly what they were up against. Well, they were human, there was no doubt about that. He shuddered.

"Ah!" they heard Kowalski shout. "Sh!" Skipper whispered harshly. "I'm human!" Kowalski whispered, still

rather loudly. "I know," Skipper said, quietly, "We all are. Rico. Rico!" Skipper growled then snatched up a rock

and tossed it at Rico, wincing when it connected sharply with his head, quite a bit harder than he meant for it

to. The last figure, growled. "Err..." Rico stirred. "Oh..." they saw Rico's silhouette, clutching his head. "Ow..."

Rico moaned. "Rico!" Skipper whispered. Rico looked around him. "Hu?" He mumbled. "Rico, get behind

something now, before someone comes." Skippered whispered. Rico, casually got up. Thought they could only

see his shadow they could just plain feel him tense. "Rico," Skipper said in what was clearly a warning tone.

"Just keep quiet, and get behind something. Yes, yes we are human." They watched Rico stiffly walk over and

hide behind a guide sign, staring down at his hands. They were all quiet for a moment. "Okay..." Skipper said

finally. "What exactly is our situation?" He heard Kowalski shift. "Um, well Skipper... We're human, and an

explosion like that will have surely destroyed the molecular organizer... which was obviously what caused

this... I won't be able to make another one for months, and that's if I can even get my hands on the supplies.

I've been gathering those supplies for years... we have no place to stay, nothing to eat, nothing that is

required to live as humans, and... we don't have clothes. All in all... Not good." Skipper sighed. "Okay, men,

let's just... try to make the best of this. We'll get back to normal, after all, a penguin never quits!" Skipper said.

"Uh, Skipper-" Kowalski started but was interrupted. "We're penguins at heart!" He hissed. "Now, our first

order of business... getting clothes. Kowalski options." Skipper said. "I suggest we make our way to the gift

shop. As you know they sell t shirts to promote the zoo, and zookeepers extra uniforms are also stored there.

I suggest we take the pants of the work uniforms, and a gift-shop shirt in order to not be confused with a

zookeeper, then quietly sneak out the back entrance. Luckily we took out the zoo's security system last

week..." Kowalski said as an after thought. "Alright... commence operation normality, go go go!" The four

dropped to the ground and went no where. "This is going to take some getting use to..." Skipper said.

"Alright," Skipper said, adjusting his shirt, looking at the others' shadows. Turning the light of of course

would be two risky. If someone had spotted them there was no way they could hide in their condition. "We

need to get out of here now. We can come back after the zoo opens to salvage what we can, but if we stay,

we will get caught, and we can't give them any answers as to why we're here. Alright let's- Ow, Kowalski

watch it!" Skipper said, shoving Kowalski away. "Sorry Skipper, it appears the molecular organizer has given

me some unwanted side effects. I can't see very well." Kowalski said. "Come one, lets get somewhere where

there's light." Skipper said. The four slipped out of the gift shop and scaled the wall.

Skipper, Rico, Private, and Kowalski walked through New York city attempting to find shelter for the night.

"Simply a building that requires no payment for entry." Kowalski had said. So now, as they walked, their eyes

skillfully swept over each and every building watching as people paid when they went into restaurants and

night clubs, simply passing by hotels as they learned some time ago that those were human residents in which

payment was needed to stay there. "There." Skipper said, pointing to a large building. He glanced back at the

others seeing them slightly better in the new york lighting, but still not enough to figure out what each of them

looked like yet. He knew they'd all be shocked when they finally did. Kowalski squinted in the complete

opposite direction. He was right, he'd been running into poles and posts all night. they had to do something

about that. Skipper quickly walked over to him and redirected his vision to the building. "Ah, I see... okay I see

a lot of blurry shapes, but I also see flashing lights. I believe this is what the humans refer to ask a _night club_."

Kowalski said. "It'll have to do, but we will have to get pass that guy..." Skipper said noticing the man standing

next to the door way, blocking some people from entering. An easy task. "Kowalski, options." Skipper said. "I

suggest a distraction. Merely throwing something at the back entrance should work, but getting in the back

itself is sure to get us caught. Get the man to leave and check the back, then simply waltz through the front

door." he said. "Right." Skipper said nodding. He glanced around, then spotted a can on the ground. He kept

his eye on the man and when he wasn't looking, picked up the can. The four casually and slowly walked down

the street, and when the man wasn't looking again, Skipper chucked the can at the back door with more

strength than he knew he had. The man standing by the door, obviously delivered a warning to the people

waiting to get in, and ran off to the back. People from further down the line bolted right with the four and went

in. The four walked through the door and stared. Skipper mainly in disgust. "Fish and chips man, it's just like

the lemurs in here." he said, though he couldn't be heard over the music. Skipper looked at the others then

nodded towards the restrooms. Skipper, Rico and Private, began walking. Kowalski, who couldn't see, stayed

put.. Skipper sighed, then grabbed his shirt and led the way. As they walked, Skipper felt the hair on the back

of his neck stand up. He wasn't at all familiar with the way human hair reacted, but he was sure it had to do

with the feeling he had that they were being watched... and they were. He noticed that as they went through

everyone stopped and stared. Everyone. He wasn't sure what to make of it as they didn't seem to stare at

them in a negative way. Well actually they got a lot of glares from the male half of the room... Finally they

burst through the bathroom doors, just as a man was walking out. The four stopped temporarily blinded by

the light after having been in the dark for long. They all faced each other, rubbing their eyes. After a brief

moment the four looked up. "...Oh my..." Private said. "Well this is... this is... " Skipper was at a lost of words.

Rico mutter something that was indistinguishable. "I still can't see." Kowalski said bluntly. Skipper caught sight

of himself in the mirror. As penguins, they all had a natural layer of fat to insulate them from the cold. It didn't

matter how much they had worked out, they would always keep the figure they had... but now as humans, all

that training really showed. Skipper stared at himself. He was average sized, all muscle, had bright blue eyes,

black hair that was naturally parted at the side, coming down to the top of his ears, and stubble on his face.

That was going to bother him. He wore what the others wore of course, zookeeper pants and a t shirt, each

with their own silhouette on it. he looked over at Rico who was also staring at a mirror wide eyes. Rico was...

huge. He still had his scar across his mouth, and his hair was wild, going in every direction, and his eyes, which

looked stunned to say the least, were a brilliant shade of green. Skipper snapped his attention over at

Kowalski, who was staring into space with wide open eyes as though that would help him see better.

Kowalski looked... his build was less than the others, but still impressive, more gymnast-like. He was actually

thinly build and fairly tall, and his hair, was very... unKowalski-like, being long, coming down to the middle of

his back and hanging in front of his face rather than short and swept back as they had expected, nearly

completely covering his blue green eyes. "Skippah... is this normal?" Skipper turned to Private. "No Private, I

don't believe that is." Skipper said, fairly surprised. Private was not like the other three at all. Yes, he was just

as well built as the others, he looked quite young, but could perhaps pass for twenty two, but as your

attention was directed up to the face you would notice that just past pool blue eyes, hovered white hair and

eyebrows. Anyone would be able to tell his hair was not died. "Kowalski, what to you make of this?" Skipper

said shoving Kowalski in front of Private. The three stared as Private stood nervously. Kowalski squinted. "His

hair is white, Skipper." Kowalski said. "I know that. I want to know why." Skipper said. Kowalski thought a

second. "It must be a mutation. A side effect from the molecular organizer, like my inability to see." Kowalski

said. "Though this side effect is a lot less disabling..." Skipper heard Kowalski grumble. "'Tha's weird." Skipper,

Private, and Kowalski looked up, and over at Rico. Rico stood stock still, eyes wide. "I... I can... for the love of

all things flammable I can talk!" Rico shouted, his hands flying up to his head. the other three stood there

shocked while Rico laughed, repeating over and over again. "I can speak, I don't believe it! I wish I had

something to blow up right now!" Rico suddenly kicked a sink, denting the pipe. "I never knew the possibilities

of that machine." Kowalski whispered. Skipper, of course, by then had found out his mutation. He reached up

to his hair and plucked a slick black feather, twirling it in his fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

The four jumped suddenly as a man entered the bathroom, shouting back at a girl, who was obviously in

relation to him. "I'm tired of it, every five minuted I catch you glancing at another ma-" The guy stopped

spotting the four staring at him nervously. "Ah, great. More of them!" He turned and left the bathroom.

"Perhaps we should leave, maybe blend in with the humans." Kowalski said. The others nodded, and they

stepped out of the bathroom, Kowalski bashing off the door frame on his way out. "Gah, Skipper I can't take

much more of this!" Kowalski growled holding his nose that was now bleeding. "Oh, jeeze, are you okay?" The

four started when they heard a voice behind them. Then another spoke. "Oh, man, you look like you need a

couple of tissues. Some glasses wouldn't hurt you either..." The first voice had been fairly soft, definitely

female, and somewhat shy. The second voice was also female, but louder, quite obviously more outgoing.

Skipper, Kowalski, and Ric looked over to see the two women standing there. One was slightly short, just over

five feet, with dark blond hair, blue green eyes, and wore what looked like a white work shirt and jeans. The

other was tall, tan, had dark hair, dark lipstick, green eyeshadow, wore a tank top, a ton of jewelry, and a

jean skirt. Kowalski, instead of staring, simply replied with. "What are glasses?" The taller woman looked at

him like he was crazy while the shorter laughed. "Here," She said, "try these." She rummaged around her

purse, saying. "I wear contacts now but I used to have glasses. My eye sight was utterly awful, I couldn't see

a foot in front of me if I tried." She pulled out glasses that were rectangular and wire rimmed. She brushed

back his hair and slid the glasses onto his face.

//////

Kowalski adjusted them and looked up blinking. "Yes, I can see!" He said, then looked at the others

standing there and screamed. "Oh, sorry." He said, feeling heat creep up his face, with the weird looks he was

getting. Private looked at him and saw, now that his eyes had adjusted, that Kowalski's face was red. "Um,

Kowalski, you face just turned a bright red color." Private said. Kowalski frowned. He had felt his face grow

hot, but to have it turn red- he was jolted out of his thoughts by the taller girl, throwing her arm around him,

handing him a tissue. "Here, you're bleeding on the floor, hone." She said grinning. Kowalski took the tissue

sheepishly and held it to his nose. "Kowalski?" The shorter girl said. "That's an unusual name, it's nice."

Kowalski looked at her and grinned nervously. "Speaking of names," the taller girl said, still leaning on

Kowalski, "I'm Tina, this is Heather." she said pointing to the shorter girl. Tina looked at Skipper. "So, who are

you? We haven't seen you 'round here before." She said. Skipper frowned, then pointed to Rico. "This is Rico,

that's Private, I'm Skipper." he said, crossing his arms. Tina stared. "No seriously." She said. "Actually he's

quite serious, they're ah... nick names." Kowalski said thinking up a quick lie. "Private and Skipper's is

anyway." Heather walked over to Kowalski and Tina, yanking Tina off him. "Some weird nick names." Tina said.

"It's a long story..." Skipper said looking at Kowalski as he cleaned himself up. "So what's with the zoo shirt

anyway?" Tina asked. Heather frowned at her. Skipper opened his mouth to answer, but Kowalski spoke up

again with another, more ludicrous, lie. "It's actually very complicated, as you'll find out if you keep asking

questions. You could call it a secret group believing that penguins are the best survivors in the wild when it

comes to the more complex organisms in the animalia kingdom. It somewhat explains the nick names, but we

can't go into much detail about it. If you ask enough questions you'll hear Skipper tell you plenty of times that

it's classified." He said. the two girls stared at him, Tina like he was nuts, Heather quite interested. "Oh,

penguins, they're fascinating creatures, but I must ask, why choose them as the best fit to survive?" She

asked. Private, Rico, and Skipper stared at Kowalski, amazed at his lying ability as he replied with, "Oh, yes

you wouldn't think they would be, and some if not most groups of penguins aren't. It used to be that no

penguins out in the wild knew how to defend themselves more than you think they would now, but after many

years of domestication, putting them into zoos, some interesting research has been noted." He said. Heather

walked over to a chair. "Really, I thought being in zoos, their life would be much easier. Wouldn't that result in

an even lessened defensive ability?" She asked. Kowalski laughed. "You would think so, but no. As it turned

out one particular group of penguins had picked up human actions and began using them in their every day

life." He said, then, "Pardon me, but do you have a pen?" Heather reached into her purse and handed him a

pen. Kowalski sketched as he spoke. "At first it was quite simple things, then they started developing more

abilities, creating tools, and at one point we believe they have even become more intelligent than some

humans." Kowalski said. Skipper frowned, ready to stop Kowalski before he blew their whole cover, when

Kowalski handed Skipper the napkin. Private, Rico, and Skipper looked at it. It was all pictures with a few

simple words, but they managed to interpret it well enough. Keep as close to the truth as possible so you

need not remember so many lies. By now, Heather was fascinated by the conversation, and Skipper and

Private made a note to remain there to get the story down. Rico and Tina however, became extremely bored.

"So," Tina said looking at Rico, "you're a big guy, you work out a lot?" She asked. Rico grinned. "You have no

idea." He said. "Oh, nice voice, bet you'd be good in karyokee." She said. "Good at what?" He asked. "You

know, singing." She said. Rico shrugged. "Wouldn't know. I could barely even talk until just tonight." He said.

Tina looked at him. "How come?" She asked. Again, Rico shrugged. "Wouldn't know. It was one of Kowalski's

inventions that had fixed me up. Completely by accident too." He said. "Okay, you're boring me now. I say we

try out this new voice of yours, come on." Rico started to protest, but Tina grabbed his wrist and jolted off.

//////

"So as you can see there is quite a perfect reason that penguins are the best fit for survival." Kowalski

concluded. Heather was wide eyed with amazement. Kowalski smiled, glad for _someone_who actually listed to

one of his lectures. "Well my, my I would have absolutely never guessed that penguins were capable of that

much." She said. "Yes," Skipper said, becoming impatient, "well thank you for your help but we have to get

back to our current situation. Come on Kowalski, Private, Ric- Rico?" Skipper looked around as did the others.

"Tina?" Heather called. Suddenly all the lights switched, the room suddenly becoming bright over a stage on

the far right side of the room. "Oh no..." Kowalski said. Tina literally was dragging a protesting Rico onto the

stage by his legs. She had him by his legs, and his arms were currently in the process of hanging on to any

object he could get a hold on, with dear life.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, wait!" Kowalski shouted. He turned to Heather. "Do you have some kind of device that can receive electrical signals from the world wide

web?" He said. Heather looked at him. "Like a cell phone?" She said, taking hers out of her purse. "Yes, thanks you!" He said snatching it from

her and running off, leaving the other three standing there confused. Kowalski jogged back. "That thing is like Rico, it has everything." He said,

then ran off again.

////////

Kowalski arrived up at the stage and began disassembling the phone as he spoke. "Okay seeing as most of the human population is naturally

unpredictable I don't imagine I can convince you to let Rico go." Kowalski said. "No," Tina said, "You can't. Look I know he just got his voice back,

but think of it this way, He's getting himself used to it." She said. "Besides, I picked a song we can do together so he won't be here by himself."

She said grinning. "Okay," Kowalski said, the phone completely disabled and reassembled into something unreccognizable. "What song is this?"

he asked. "The Last Night, by Skillet." She said, "Why?" "Could you please type that in." Kowalski said, handing her the device. "Was this a

phone?" She said looking at it confused. "Yes, now please type that in." Kowalski said impatiantly. She did so, handing the device back to

Kowalski. "Rico." He said. Rico leaned down obediantly, and Kowalski attached the device to Rico's back. "There," He said, then whispered. "We

can't read, remember? This device will allow you to read the words but, the singing is all you. As you read, the device, which is now in sync with

your brain functions, should pick up on the phonics as you go along. You'll know how to read in no time. Untill then, good luck..." He said

apologetically. "Yeah..." Rico swallowed. He was trained in several forms of mixed martial arts and hand to hand combat, not to mention on how

to use weapons most humans couldn't dream of getting their hands on. He could regurgitate anything they needed at will, and execute a perfect

getaway. He was confident in his fighting ability and his team's ability. He was, however, _not_ confident in his singing ability. Rico straitened up

nervously and walked to the mic. "Alright, good to go!" Tina called. Rico swallowed as the music stared and the words appeared on a screen in

front of him.

////////

_You come to me with your scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
__**I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine **__  
But I know it's a lie _

Rico could feel himself sweating, yet at the same time, in his utter state of horror, he actually felt he was enjoying himself. He started singing a bit louder. Meanwhile, Skipper, Kowalski, and Private were standing stock still in the crowd, completely unable to move, due to shock. After a moment Kowalski spoke. "It does make sense Skipper. Penguins are, at birth, talented singers... It's all got to do with nature." He said. Skipper looked up at him. "Nature? _This" _Skipper said pointing to himself in reference to their current situation, "This is not natural, because of this, in my opinion nature can go-" Kowalski cleared his throat and inconspicuosly nudged his head towards Private who was staring at them.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be__**I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine **__  
But I know it's a lie _

Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all

"Wow," Heather said, "Who would have thought he'd be the singing type." Kowalski, Private, and Skipper looked at each other. Heather turned to the other three. "What about you guys? Do you sing?" The other three stiffened. "No, no we don't sing, we don't sing, we can't sing, we don't like to sing, don't make us sing." Kowalski said nervously. Heather laughed. "Hey, you don't want to sing, I wont make you..." she said grinning. "But your friend up there seems to be having fun."

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be

_The last night away from me_

Tina grinned and set the mic down, her part officially finished, and watched as Rico went on, not yet noticing she had stopped. As a matter of fact he probably wouldn't notice, untill the song was done. Just as well, he seemed to be having quite the time...

_The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight  
Tonight _

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be_

I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me

////////

Rico stepped down from the stage, despite the crowd cheering for an encore, and made his way over to where the others waited. Tina followed

closely behind. He stepped up by the other three and laughed nervously at their expression, while Tina came up behind him and threw her arm

around his shoulder. "You, my friend, can sing." she said grinning, and slipping a piece of gum from her pocket, popping it in her mouth with a

grin. Rico gave another nervouse chuckle at her close proximaty. Of course, it was then when things took a bit of a turn. "Hey!" They all turned

when they heard a loud voice shout at them. "what are you doing with my girlfriend!?" Rico had just enough time to utter a simple 'hu?' before

the man took a swing, connecting sharply with Rico's jaw.


	5. Chapter 5

Rico landed hard on the floor. He shook his head and stared up in minor surprise at the man that just hit him. He was big, muscly, had brown hair

and eyes, and looked like your stereotypical thinks he's all that, fighter, complete with the name brand close, bought just to make him look like he

had money. Rico looked over at the others, questioningly. He spotted Tina first, who seemed utterly terrified. "I told you Erik, We're through,

leave him alone." He said. Erik just looked at here an scowled. "And I said we're not," he turned back to Rico. "Now answer the question, _what _

_are you doing with my girlfriend?"_ He growled. He looked at Skipper, and Skipper frowned, shrugging. "You're call Rico, just don't permanently

damage him." Skipper said. Rico grinned his usual maniacal grin. He hit him, _and _he terrifies Tina. He was going to enjoy this. In one swift

movement, Rico shifted all his weight behind him and, using his hands, pushed himself up into the air, landing on his feet. He snapped back into

his fighting pose. "Bring it on!" He shouted. There was now a wide arch around the two. The man gritted his teeth, then lunged at Rico. Everyone

but Kowalski, Private, and Skipper winced, waiting for impact. Of course it didn't come. Rico's arm shot out grabbing Erik's fist and he twisted the

guy's arm behind his back, swiftly latching on to his other arm as well. "What the-!" The guy jerked and struggled to get loose. Rico laughed.

"What's wrong _Erik_, you act like you're such a strong guy. Never met someone who fights like a penguin have you?" he said grinning. Rico shoved

him to the ground and set one foot on his back. Erik glared up at two other guys, one who looked like he had more muscle and sense than Erik,

the other looking like an idiot. The two charged forward and knocked Rico to the ground. "Hey!" Skipper shouting stepping forward. "I'm on it!"

Rico shouted from behind a table. One of the men jerked up, looking like he had just seen Rico sprout a second head, when suddenly he was

knocked in the ribs with a baseball bat. He fell, gasping for breath. "Son of a-" Rico jumped up swinging at the second man, quite clearly

dislocating a shoulder, knocking him to the ground. Rico laughed maniacal. Erik fell back when Rico took a swing at him. "Stand down Rico."

Skipper said crossing his arms. "I think they've had enough." Rico's eyes met Erik's, and Rico grinned seeing he had clearly done the job. Rico

swung the bat over his shoulder and walked over to the others, grinning. Tina and Heather stared at him. "Where on Earth did you get that

bat?" Heather asked. "Uh..." Rico trailed off. "Classified." Skipper said. Erik got shakily to his feet. Rico looked around, trying to find a place to

stow away his bat. Finding none, he simply hurled it away, hearing the faint sound of shattering glass moments later. Tina laughed. "You guys

are the strangest people I've ever met." She said, yet again laying her arm over Rico's shoulders. Rico chuckled nervously. "Yes, well what would

the world be without crazy people like us?" Skipper said grinning. "A conformist existence, resulting in a planet controlled by a series of robotic,

clone-like humans and animals which would eventually lead to-... Ah, never mind." Kowalski blushed, seeing everyone staring at him. Rico

shrugged. "Eh, who knows, who cares, so long as we're here. I just think- " "Rico!" Private shouted. Time seemed to move in slow motion. Rico

turned to where Private and the others were staring, terrified. He was met with Erik, his arm well past halfway through a swing, a simple pocket

knife in hand. Suddenly time sped up again. Rico felt a searing pain across his face and dropped to the ground, hands clutching the left side of his

face. "Ascanio Sobriero, my face is in pain!" Rico shouted. Erik lunged at Rico again, but before he could accomplish anything, Skipper ever so

nicely round-housed him. Erik then proceeded to fall to the ground unconscious. Skipper glared at him then whipped around to Rico, who was still

groaning. "Rico, speak to me man!" Skipper said. Rico lay there quiet a moment, then slowly removed his hands from his face. The others gasped

as Rico looked at his hands. "I'm bleeding." He said bluntly.

//////

Kowalski finished wrapping the bandage around the left side of Rico's head, covering his left eye and part of his mouth. They were currently in a

car being driven by Heather, apparently heading to Tina's place. "Just about finished Rico." Kowalski said securing the bandage. Rico sighed and

leaned back. "Great, another scar." He mumbled. Tina glanced at him, but the others didn't seem to hear. "Alright, we're here." Heather said,

parking the car in front of an apartment complex. A small one at that. Tina and Heather got out of the front and snickered momentarily as the

other four struggled to get out of their crammed positions in the back. (seriously picture shoving four muscly guys in the back of a car, stitching

and bandaging a cut while they were there.)Finally Tina opened the door and they tumbled out. "So..." she started awkwardly. "Well, I feel bad

about what happened tonight, and... you guys are new here and seem a bit lost... why don't you all stay over at my place. Heather's going to be

here too, we already paid a sitter to watch her son until tomorrow morning." Tina said. Kowalski looked up. "You... have a son?" Heather grinned

sheepishly. "Uh, yeah, single mom at twenty two... Ah, just the wrong guy I guess, whatcha gonna do...?" She said shrugging and turning away.

Kowalski looked at her curiously, trying to figure out exactly how she was feeling. Emotions and women, something he was never good with.

"Come on," Tina said, not waiting for them to accept her invitation. "We've seriously got to tell this story to my upstairs neighbor." She said

grinning, walking up the steps, the others following. She knocked on the upstairs door, calling out. "Hey! Hey Alice!" Tina called. The four

penguins slowly tensed. "Skippah... you don't think..." Skipper frowned nervously. "Surely not-" The four penguins squeaked slightly, when a red

haired woman opened the door swiftly. She froze and looked at the four. "Woah... who's your friends?"

Ascanio Sobriero- the man who discovered nitroglycerin. X]


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, this is Is just a quick change of view to catch up the others.

Marlene picked up a tray full of oysters. It wasn't often she could have oyster, and she thought now was the perfect time. The humans all left early do to the

thunderstorm, so she could even take a run over to the penguins' habitat to share them. She knew of course they liked fish not oysters, but still, it never hurt to

visit right? She grinned at the thought, making her way to the pathway, Skipper and the others had excavated just for her. It lead to the Private's first prize

entrance. Suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder and the power went out. "Ah!" Marlene shouted as she tripped and feel, scattering the oysters everywhere.

"Oh, just great." She grumbled picking herself up. She stumbled around trying to find her tray and all the oysters. Finally after a moment she stood up. "Okay,"

She mumbled to herself, "one, two, three" She continued to count the oysters. "Oh, I'm missing o-" Marlene shrieked and dropped the tray when she heard an

explosion from the penguins' habitat that caused the whole ground to shake. She stood stock still. She could have swore... she heard them all scream. Marlene

rushed forward to the penguin habitat... or... at least she tried to, but ended up smacking to the wall instead. "Ow." She whined quietly, rubbing her nose. Keeping

her hands along the wall she edged around trying to find the entrance. It was amazing how dark it got so quickly, even with the power out. She stumbled around

until she found herself at the cave entrance. she frowned at the rain still pouring outside, having wanted to end up at the passageway. It would do. Marlene slipped

out and dived into the water, launching herself up with a flip to the top of the fence around her enclosure. She froze when she heard whispering and scuffling.

Ducking down as though the bars would hide her. Marlene slowly peered around one of the bars. She frowned seeing shadows moving about, but was unable to

make out much else. Suddenly the four shadows dropped to the ground and lay there for a moment. She raised an eyebrow. What were they doing? This was

strange behavior even for humans. She dropped herself down more when the shadows moved again, getting up and running for the gift shop. Once, they were out

of sight, Marlene launched herself over the fence and began making her way over to the penguin's habitat. She didn't get far before she muttered in pain, holding

her foot. What had she stepped on? Suddenly lights flickered and power was returned to the zoo. Her eyes fluttered as they adjusted to the sudden change in

lighting, even though it was still fairly dim. Her first thought was how amazed she was that no one had freaked out, in that short amount of time. Apparently they

had all learned their lesson after the whole jungle law incident... Then she opened her eyes and all other thoughts were pushed out of her mind. It was a good

thing that the zoo had closed early that day, because if it hadn't the zookeepers would not have left long before then, and had that not happened, one of them

might have noticed an otter screaming outside her habitat.

////////

Marlene rushed over to the penguin habitat, leaping over chunks of concrete and bent metal. The Penguin habitat had been completely blown apart, the water still

steaming, the artificial ice floe nothing but chunks of rubble now. Marlene ran up and grasped the railing, which was bend and mangled beyond repair. "Skipper!"

She shouted. "Guys! Guys can you hear me!" Her voice became more frantic. "Skipper! _Skipper!_" Marlene started when she hear a voice behind her. "What is with

all the yelling, I am trying to have my kingly _beauty nap_, which I cannot do, if there is to be screaming." Julien said angrily walking up to her. Maurice looked

around wide eyed. "What happened!?" Marlene stood there shaking, at a loss for words. "What the dickens?" Phil and Mason wondered over to the habitat wide

eyed. "Everyone heard, _and felt_, the explosion. What happened?" Mason asked, astonished. Marlene remained silent for a moment, then finally managed to speak

up. "I- I don't know, I just, the penguins- an explosion- I- I- tried to call out to them but... none of them answered, and a few minuted ago I saw four guys running

out of the zoo." She said, stuttering. Phil grimaced and signed quickly. "Oh, dear, I certainly hope not." Mason said grimacing as well. Marlene turned to the two,

and Maurice stared, while, of course Julien was in his own world, frowning disapprovingly at a bit of fruit Mort had fetched for him. "What? You don't hope what?"

Marlene asked frantically. "Eh, well, Phil and I have had our experiences with the penguins..." He glanced down at Maurice. "When they were trying to get back

home from Madagascar... and Maurice has told us a couple of stories... One in particular involving Christmas day and a few reindeer." Mason looked down at

Marlene who was looking up at him intently. "You wouldn't think it, Marlene, but those penguins do have enemies. Phil... suggested the possibility of an attack on

the penguins... meaning their lack of response either means they've been kidnapped, or..." Mason trailed off.

////////

"Oh, man..." Maurice mumbled under his breath. "Wha... you mean, that, they might be... No," Marlene laughed nervously. "No, no, you're way off, they weren't

attacked, I- I mean we live in a zoo, they're just a bunch of penguins who _think they_ need all that- that training and stuff, and- and, just no-" Marlene waved her

arms once, and shook her head defensively. "I- I mean, just watch, it's just another one of their inventions gone wrong, they're trapped is all, not hurt, not

kidnapped, not- not, just watch I'll go get them!" Marlene, leapt over the railing. "Wait!" Mason shouted, and reached out, grabbing Marlene's tail before she

touched the water. He yanked her back. "Ow! What-" Mason interrupted her. "Forgive me Marlene, but..." Mason yanked a leaf from Julien's crown. Julien looked

up. "What was dat?" Mason looked at the steaming water and dropped the leaf in. It drifted downwards slowly being slightly kept aloft by the rising hot air. Down,

down, down, the stem up the leaf touched the water and before the rest had a chance to land, and it spontaneously combusted, bursting into a white flame and

crumbling into ash, that then proceeded to drift along in the water. Marlene swallowed, and Maurice's eyes went wide. "Thanks..." Marlene squeaked.

////////

Maurice turned to Phil and Mason. "Well, what do we do then?" Julien sent Mort sailing through the air as Phil signed to Mason. He sighed. "Phil's right, the only

thing we can do is wait. If they did in fact survive, then they will be back." Mason said. "What? That's it?" Marlene asked. Mason nodded. "I'm afraid so." Marlene

stood there staring at them all as they walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Private, Kowalski, Rico, and Skipper sat very nervously, crushed together on a couch in Alice's apartment, Heather sitting in a kitchen

chair pulled into the livingroom, Alice sitting in her chair, and Tina standing by the wall waving her arms wildly as she reenacted the fight.

"-then out of no where, I swear, he takes this baseball bat and beats the other guy off of him! They won't even tell us where he got it."

She said grinning. Alice looked at the four and they grinned nervously. "Do you think she suspects anything?" Private whispered to Skipper

as Tina went on. He was referring to, not only did she suspect they were actually penguins turned human, but also referring to, did she

suspect that they were all wearing stolen clothes... "Dunno, just... smile and wave boys, just smile and wave." He said with a very

nervous laugh. Alice turned away from them, and they all sighed with relief. As Tina finished up the story, the four penguins couldn't help

but notice with confusion, how Alice looked different than she did on the job. Younger, perhaps, but certainly more relaxed. the four were

snapped out of their thoughts when Alice clasped her hands together. "Well," She said grinning. "A friend of theirs is a friend of mine.

Kicking the crap out of Erik didn't hurt either." She said chuckling. Rico grinned proudly. The four relaxed a little "So," Alice began. "That

story about those penguin explains a lot." They tensed again, more so than before. "Really," Kowalski said with a forced grin. "you don't

say..." Alice nodded. "Yeah," she turned her head to Heather and Tina. "remember what I was telling you guys? You thought I was crazy,

I told you those penguins are the ones causing all that trouble." She said. Skipper frowned. "Hey, what makes you think they're the ones

causing the trouble? How do you know they're not just defending their own?" He said, pointing a finger at her.. Alice shrugged. "Hey, I've

got no problem with penguins in general, just the ones I have to take care of every day. They've come close to getting me fired from my

job on several occasions." She said. Skipper lowered his hand. What do you mean?" He asked. "Oh, god it's a long story." She said rolling

her eyes. "First I have to deal with those penguins, a lion, a zebra, a giraffe, and a hippo escaping from the zoo one night right? That I'm

surprised didn't get me fired right then, what with all the environmentalists protesting how 'they want to be free to roam around their

natural habitat' and all that crap." She said huffing. "Look, out there, animals die. Here in the zoo, they live with me waiting on their every

hand and foot... or... well you get the picture. It's why I wanted a job as a zookeeper to begin with." She said, leaning back in her chair.

Kowalski sat up. "You mean... to take care of the animal that you assume would otherwise die on the wild?" He said. Alice looked at him.

"Duh." she said. The four looked at each other. "Anyway," She continued. "Those animal get shipped off, transported to another zoo, and

I think everything will be fine, right? But no. I get a call a day later saying the animals haven't arrived, now here I am dealing with law

suites, more angry environmentalists, and the fact that our main attraction was missing as well." She said. Tina walked into the kitchen

and started rummaging through Alice's fridge, having already heard this story a million times. Heather had too of course, she was just...

pretending to be more polite. The others, however, seemed quite interested. "I will give them one thing," She said. She turned to Tina

and mumbled something to her. In response Tina threw her a coke, which Alice caught with surprising ease. "Those penguins did save me

on one occasion. And I know it was them too. I wake up one day and find those empty habitats full of animals. The penguins are back,

and along with them we've got lemurs and Chimpanzees. Two days later we've got an otter shipped in. Next thing you know the zoo's

back up and running again, and everything seems to be going great." she said, waving her hand in the air, and taking a long drink. "But..."

Kowaski said. Alice swallowed and looked at him. "Hu?" She asked. Kowalski leaned forward. "I said 'But', as quite obviously, I assume this

is not the end of your story. You still seem to have a thing against the penguins." Kowalski said. Alice looked at him, then set her can

down and nodded. "Yep. Not my fault either, they started it. I try to be a good zoo keeper, but you know, after a while the job gets to

you. Then I have to deal with those penguins every day. I'm not sure what they're doing, but shipments of fish go missing, sometimes I

don't see them in their habitat, and you have no idea how many times we've had explosions in that zoo." She said, looking at them, taking

another drink. She set her can down again, and the four leaned back, attempting to get comfortable. It seemed they'd be there a while.

"I swear," She said. "One more thing happens, I'm going to end up getting fired for sure, and when that happens, well long story short, I

get kicked out of here and have no where to live." She said bluntly. Suddenly Alice frowned and she picked up a cell phone. "Ah, hold on,

it's Jacob, he's another zookeeper." She said flipping he phone open. She listened for a minute, then her eyes widened. "What!?" The four

penguins swallowed nervously.


	8. Chapter 8

Skipper, Private, Rico, and Kowalski stood next to their habitat nervously, as Alice was busy going on a screeching rampage next to them,

Heather and Tina trying to comfort her. That wasn't what they were worried about though. "Kowalski..." Skipper whispered. "How long do you

think it will take to fix that..." He was referring, of course to their completely destroyed headquarters. Kowalski swallowed, and with a wimper,

mumbled, "Six month Skipper... if we're lucky." Private looked up at the two. "What are we goin' to do?" He asked. Rico nodded. "Yeah, we've

been turned human, we have no where to live, no food, no money, and now, even if we get beck to penguins, we've got not headquarters." He

said. The four stared, depressed, at the pile of rubble. Kowalski took a step forward. "Skipper, I think you should see this. He said getting down

on his hands and knees. Skipper walked up to him. "What is it?" He asked. He looked at the water that Kowalski's hand was hovering over. "It

seems to be giving of electricity. Skipper I think that is an animal were to tough this they may have the same outcome as we had." He said.

Skipper looked at him. "You mean, be turned human?" He said. Kowalski looked at him and nodded. "So... what would happen if one of us

touched it?" he asked, reaching his hand down. His hand hovered above the water for a moment, hesitating. "Ah, Skipper, I wouldn't-" Skipper

placed his palm on the water, fell back with a shout as it electrocuted his hand. "Guadi's nun-chucks! What just happened!?" He shouted,

gripping his wrist. The girls ran up to him. "What the heck? What did you do?" Alice asked, snatching a hold of his hand. "Jesus." She said. The

skin was red, and peeling. Alice dropped his hand. "I'll go get the first aid, Heather, Tina, go inside call a medic." She said, standing back up. The

three rushed off and Kowalski leaned down, looking at Skipper's hand. "Rico," he said. "medical kit." He held out his hand. Rico coughed a

moment, the suddenly regurgitated a medical kit. He let out a whoosh of air. "Man, that's a lot harder as a human." He said. He handed Kowalski

the kit. He grimaced, but opened it, taking out a bottle of peroxide. "Okay," Kowalski said, turning around. He froze. "That was an unexpected

occurrence..." He said. They all stared at Skipper's hand which was now covered in a layer of small, tightly packed, waterproof feathers. "Still

hurts though. If we're ever going to change back, we're not doing it by jumping in there." He said. Kowalski frowned, then nodded. "Right.

Besides, it's not stable, it could cause horrific side effects if we tried." He said, pouring some peroxide on Skippers hand, and placing his on top of

it to get the liquid to seep through. "For example," He said, pulling out the bandages. "It may just be causing your current mutation to worsen.

Actually that's much more probable." Kowalski said, wrapping the bandage around Skipper's hand, then around each of the fingers, making sure

no feathers were showing. "Now, come on, let's just go find-" "Marlene!" Kowalski frowned. "No actually I was talking about the girls." He said,

looking up at Private. "No," He said grinning. He pointed to the next habitat. "It's Marlene!"

////////

Marlene was sleeping restlessly, her dreams filled with constant worry. She had always just thought the others were over exaggerating, but ever

since she found out they actually had enemies... Well, it was nothing but worry, worry, worry. Suddenly, Marlene was startled awake by a loud

shout from outside. Her eyes shot open, and she froze, when she heard people speaking. Who would be here at this time of night? Slowly she

sat up, hearing scuffling outside. She saw Alice run past her habitat. What was going on? Then she heard voices... they sounded so familiar...

Marlene wandered to the entrance to her cave and poked her head out. there were four guys over by the penguin habitat. The four guys from

earlier? Could they have something to do with this? Marlene was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard one of them yell. She looked up

to see the white haired one grinning at her. The long haired guys looked confused, and mumbled something. She froze when the white haired

one pointed at her, and shouted. "No, it's Marlene!" Her eyes went wide when all of them turned to her at once. Suddenly the one with short

cropped hair jumped up from the ground. "Marlene!" He sprinted towards her habitat, while Marlene stood there, frozen. Who were these guys?

How did they know her name. "Marlene- Marlene it me!" The guys said, leaning over the bar. "It's me, Skipper!" Marlene stared at him, her mouth

half open in shock. The other three guys ran up to the fence. "Oh, Marlene, thank goodness you're normal!" The long haired man said. "I was so

unsure, as tot he radius of the molecular organizer's effects, it could have ranged as far as the Central park!" He exclaimed. Marlene continued to

look at them like they were insane. "I dunno, she seems a little shocked, don't you think, Skippah?" Private said. Rico laughed, scratching the

bandages on his face. "I would be to! Just look at us! This is insane!" He said, grinning. "Doesn't matter Rico, we're still penguins, through and

through." He said. Skipper looked at him. "In all technicalities, we are indeed mammals right now, there for-" Skipper interrupted him. "Rico!" Rico

slapped Kowalski in the back of the head. Private giggled, and Kowalski frowned at him. "Sorry, it's just, funny being the one to watch it." He

said, grinning. "Rico!" Rico slapped Private on the back of the head. Private frowned. "Alright Rico, I think they need some aspirin." Skipper said.

Rico coughed up a bottle of aspirin and handed it to Kowalski. he grinned. "Ah, the wonders we've discovered since we've become human. Who

would have that that we'd learn so much due to a horrible accident, caused by an invention gone wrong?" He said grinning, popping open the

bottle. Skipper rubbed his chin. "Ah, were were we now?" He said turning back to Marlene. She stared at them all for a long, long moment. Finally

she opened her mouth. "Oh my God, it is you..."


	9. a quick chapter for now

Marlene stared at the four, long and hard, her mouth half open I shock, as Kowalski explained everything. "So… You're saying, due to a freak

accident by an invention Kowalski made, you guys are now stuck as humans…" She said quietly. "Exactly." Kowalski said smiling. "Okay…"

Marlene said, trying to take everything in carefully. "Then, how can you understand me if you're human?" She asked. "Easy," Kowalski said,

standing strait. "It is our native tong you know." He looked at her. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?" He asked. Marlene looked at him.

"Well, we've covered that you're human, have nothing needed to survive as humans, that it will probably take months if not years to change you

back, and, why you can speak to animals. I think that about covers it, but I would like to know one thing." She said. "Ask away." Kowalski said

grinning. Marlene cleared her throat. "What are you going to do!? You guys will get killed out there, just look at you already! You guys just don't

know what it takes to live like that!" She yelled. "Calm down, Marlene," Skipper said holding up his hand. "look, we are an elite force, and we

have a genius here, I think we can handle things." Skipper said, crossing his arms. Kowalski looked at him. "Genius?" "They're coming back!"

Private whispered harshly. "Right, Marlene listen to me, We've got to go, so it's up to you now to make sure absolutely no one, and I mean no

one, even goes near that water." Skipper said. "We're counting on you here, okay?" Marlene nodded. The four stood up and Marlene ran back

into her habitat as the three girls jogged up to them.

"It's alright, ladies, we've taken care of things." Kowalski said. Skipper held up his bandaged hand. "Good," Tina breathed, "because some of the

power's still out here and the phone's aren't working." Heather nodded in agreement. Alice dropped the medical kit, not really caring that the

three of them did that for nothing, rather she was wonder, where they got their medical kit. Tina looked at her phone's time. Heather looked at

the phone, then at Kowalski, remembering what had happened earlier that night, with her phone. Kowalski grinned sheepishly. "It's almost three

in the morning, we need to get home and get some sleep." She said. The guys looked at each other, wondering where they were going to go.

"You guys want to stay over? You don't really seem like the type who's got a place to stay, and…" she stopped as she was looking them over.

"You guys aren't wearing shoes…" She said. Unfortunately the zoovenir shop did not sell necessities like shoes… "Right… we can explain."

Kowalski said. "No need," Heather said. The four looked at each other, then back at her. "Obviously you were robbed. No money, no shoes, no

phone-" "No sense." Tina threw in with a grin. Heather rolled her eyes. "Just come on, you can stay with us. Do you mind sleeping on the floor?"

Heather asked. Skipper scoffed. "The floor? We've slept in concrete bunks for the past ten years, I don't think the floor is going to be much of a

problem." He said. "Why have you been sleeping on concrete bunks?" Heather asked, bewildered. "Classified." Skipper said, crossing his arms.

"Of course it is." Tina said. Finally they all walked away, heading to the car. None of the, of course, noticed the suspiciously shaped lemur

shadows heading for the penguin habitat.


	10. Chapter 10

Marlene poked her head out of her habitat, watching the others leave. This was unbelievable... The penguins, we're human, they we stuck like

that, they were... not half bad looking. Marlene shook the thought from her head. They were also in trouble. She'd been around, and she knew

how bad the humans could get, after all they had only been human a few hours and two of them were already injured. She frowned. What was

she going to do? There had to be a way she could help, there- what was that? Marlene looked around. She could have sworn she saw

something... "Haha!" Marlene started when Julien leaped out from behind the brush. "Those silly penguins, who are not penguins, cannot tell me

what to be doing! Nighttime swim!" He shouted, running for the water. "Wait, I don't think-" Maurice tried to stop Julien, but Marlene beat him to

it, tackling him to the ground. "Julien, what are you doing!?" She shouted. Julien grinned. "I am going swimming." He said innocently, squirming

away from her grasp. "Skipper said no one is to touch that water, no one knows exactly what it could do." She said, snatching a hold of his tail as

he tried to make another run for it. Maurice walked up to them. "Skipper might be right, your majesty, did you see what happened when he

touched the water?" He shivered. Julien stood strait. "I don't care. I am da king, and as da king, I can do what I want, and what I want... is a

nighttime swim party!" Julien leaped for the water. Marlene and Maurice grabbed Julien, trying to drag him away, Mort laughing and hopping into

the struggling group. "Julien!" "King Julien, please!" "Yay!" _Splash!_

Marlene struggled to get out of the water, coughing and spluttering. She shook her head, and wrinkled her nose, coughing again. She growled,

then froze. "Oh no." she squeaked. She darted up and ran to her habitat, jumping over the fence and crawling into her cave. "Julien!" She

screeched.

"Uhg." Julien climbed out of the water onto the ruble that was left from the artificial ice floe, along with Maurice and Mort. He squeezed his eyes

shut and shook his head. "Maurice!" He snapped, rubbing the water from his eyes. "Look what you did! Now my kingly head is hurting!" Maurice

groaned and pressed his hands on his head to get rid of the head ache he was experiencing as well. "Oh, I'm a human!" Mort squealed. Maurice

looked up. "What!?" "Julien!" The lemurs jumped, hearing Marlene screech.

////////

Skipper squeezed in the back and shut the car door. Tina looked back at them. "You guys all in right?" she asked. "Yep." Rico said. "Alrightly then."

She gave Alice the thumbs up, who was in her own car, behind them. Tina pulled out and headed for the zoo entrance. "Tomorrow, I'm getting my

credit card, and we're going on a shopping spree." Tina said, looking back at them. "Tina look out!" Heather shouted. They all shouted, hearing a

thump, when the car screeched to a halt. "What was that!?" Skipper yelled. Tina looked back at him, eyes wide. "I think I just ran over a dude…"

She mumbled, breathlessly.


	11. Chapter 11

Marlene, Julien, Maurice, and Mort all looked at each other, after they had all dressed. Rather... they tried to. It was even darker out than when

the penguins had been changed. "Come on," Marlene said, walking out of the zooveneir shop. "We need to find Skipper and the others before

they leave, they're the only ones we can stay with. She jumped up and pulled herself over the zoo wall, followed by Mort, Maurice, and finally

Julien. "Yes!" Julien shouted, throwing his hands up, "Now I can rule even more places!" He broke out into a run. "Julien!" Marlene shouted

angrily. "Haha! Try to catch me silly otter. Oh, you cannot, because I am da- Oof!" Maurice and Marlene ran up to Julien who had just been hit by a

car, Mort trailing happily and ignorantly behind.

"Oh my god! Are you alright!?" Tina yelled as she and the others jumped out of the car. Julien moaned, squinting in the car lights. He sat up and

Tina stopped. "Whoa, what's with your ears?" She said. Suddenly she jumped, when Skipper shouted. "Fish and chips, man! We talked not even

five minutes ago! Five minutes, and this happens! What are we supposed to do now!?" He yelled. "Hey!" Marlene yelled back, "It's not my fault!

You try restraining that royal pain in the neck!" Skipper sighed, trying to calm himself down. "First off, Marlene, we have restrained him before,

second, I see your point. You were just _one_civilian after all." He said. Marlene scowled. "Wait-" Alice said, getting out of her car. "There's more of

you guys?" Skipper looked up at kowalski, the signal for him to make up a lie and to do it quick. Kowalski looked at Skipper, then at Alice. He took

a deep breath. "Okaymeandtheothersareactually ...give or take." Kowalski finished, then gasped for breath. They all looked at him strangely. "A...

little slower perhaps..." Heather mumbled. Kowalski sighed. "Okay, me and the others are actually from a secret high cultured society, located in

Madagascar, and due to a freak accident, landed our selves here in New York, with no food, no money, no place to stay, and no papers, and now

all we want to do is make friends with some locals, and get enough money, and time, and a place to stay, long enough for me to fix my invention

and get back home, which should take approximately sixth to twelve months...give or take." He said. Everyone stared.

////////

"Alright, alright!" Tina said exasperatedly as she drove the car, the guys sitting in back. "I get it already!" Heather shrugged. "I'm just saying it

makes sense, I mean how else do you explain it? Eight people just show up out of nowhere, no money no place to say, no shoes even, and they

seem to lack the ability to read and write in English, all accept Rico here, who apparently only can because of Kowalski's invention." In the

backseat, Kowalski grinned, while the others looked like they couldn't believe what they were hearing. "And the whole, experimenting with DNA,

how else would that explain their ears and tails, and that one girl even had whiskers." Heather said. Tina groaned, stopping the car in the parking

lot to the apartments. "Let's just all go inside, and get some sleep." Tina said opening the door. Everyone got out of the two cars. Tina looked

around at the ten other people. She frowned. "Let me tell you now, the only reason I'm dealing with all this, is because tomorrow I'm going to

torture you all with makeovers." She shut the car door and headed inside. "So..." Heather said. "Where's everyone going to sleep...?"


	12. Chapter 12

Private woke up first, rubbing his eyes. He yawned then looked around, confused, before last nights event's came back to him. Last night seemed

like such a long time ago. Private shook his head, and pushed himself up from the carpeted floor of Tina's apartment, the lemurs and Marlene,

staying with Alice. He cracked his neck a little, and looked up, sniffing the air. He looked at the others to see if they smelled it too, but they were

all sleeping, Kowalski on the couch, Rico under their coffee table, and Skipper, slung over the chair. He had been sleeping by the wall. Private got

up and followed the smell, hearing something sizzling in the Kitchen. He walked in and stopped. Then he screamed.

Tina's glance shot up at Private, when he screamed, looking confused, then of course it hit her. She cursed, throwing the eggs she was cooking

away and tossing the frying pan in the sink, which sizzled and smoked when it made contact with the water. Private screamed again. Skipper and

Kowalski jumped up, and Rico shot up smacking his head off the table. "Ow!" He shouted, falling back down. Private just kept screaming over

Tina's apologies. Skipper ran into the room, slipping across the tile due to his borrowed socks. He smacked into the opposing wall, Kowalski

smacking into him because of the same predicament. Rico walked into the kitchen rubbing his forehead. Skipper regained his senses and turned

around, Private still screaming. "What is it!?" He yelled grabbing onto Private shoulders, shaking him. "Skipper." Skipper looked at Kowalski, who

pointed to the carton of eggs that still sat on the counter. "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot!" Tina said, holding her hands up.

The night before, Kowalski had made up a completely ludacris story about animal DNA experimentation, saying that the four of them had penguin

DNA. He was attempting to create a lie that would cover up any of their bizarre behavior, including the fact that they would end up eating mostly

fish, and Skipper's feathers, as he knew they'd be able to see them better in the light of day. The animal DNA lie was to also used to cover up The

lemurs' and Marlene's animal traits, which were significantly more noticeable seeing as they had changed in such unstable conditions. But I

digress...

"Oh..." Rico trailed off, seeing the mess as well. "Come on Private, slowly, back to the front room." Skipper gently lead him to the couch by his

shoulders, sitting him down. He definitely looked traumatized. Skipper nodded to Kowalski and Rico who continued to comfort Private, while he

went back to the kitchen. Tina was frantically trying to clean up the mess, when Skipper stopped her. "I am _so_ sorry." She whispered, panicked.

Skipper looked at her a moment, then he spoke. "Look, against my better judgment, I'm letting this one slide. It was an honest mistake, I know...

but..." Tina threw the carton away, the sound of everyone clamoring through her apartment door, reaching their ears. "Kowalski, Rico, and I have

seen a lot in our day. Where we come from, we're the ones who protect everyone else. I've seen my last teammates fall head over heals for two

girls, who were only there to kill them. They were weakened by explosives set by the girls, then attacked by flying parana. We buried what was

left of them with a teaspoon." Tina looked at Skipper, horrified at his hard expresion. Skipper relaxed a little, sofening his expression when he saw

this. "I may seem uptight and paranoid, mainly because I am. With good reason... But I care about my teammates, and though Kowalski and Rico

have seen enough for one lifetime, Private's still just a boy. He's young, he's innocent, he thinks there's a little bit of good in everyone... well,

accept badgers." Skipper added as an afterthought. He sighed. "All I'm saying, is that I don't want something like this to happen again, even if it

was an honest mistake, okay?" Tina nodded. "Right," Skipper went on, "but just for good measure, just think of this next time you feel like making

a couple of eggs, think about what you're doing. To Private... those were two young kids there..."


	13. Chapter 13

Skipper and Tina entered the front room, which, of course, resulted in Private running and screaming, locking himself in the bathroom. Tina put her

head in her hand. "I'll go talk to him." Skipper said, walking down the hallway, out of sight. They listened. Skipper knocked on the door. "Private,

let me in, I need to talk to you." He said. There was a whimpering, muffled reply, obviously a denial. "Come on. Look I'll make her go out and buy

you all the butterscotch you can eat." They heard the door creak open. Private said something they couldn't hear. The bathroom door closed, and

the conversation continued muffled by the door. Then it went silent for a moment, until Private rushed out smiling. "I'll wait in the car, Skippah!"

He shouted, practically flying out the door. Skipper slowly walked out of the bathroom, looking slightly confused. "So..." Marlene asked cautiously.

"How did it go?" Skipper ran a hand through his hair. "Well... I explained to Private, that people eating eggs, is just like penguins eating fish..." He

said. Tina looked up. "What did he say?" She asked. Skipper looked at her. "Well... we're both vegetarians now..."

////////

The lemurs road in Alice's car while the penguins and Heather rode in Tina's. At first it was awkward, but soon enough, Tina realized Private was

the type to forgive. Just to be on the safe side though... "Alright guys," Tina said, pulling in at a gas station. "Go ahead and pick what ever you

want. We're going on a shopping spree today, while I still have Erik's credit card." She said, grinning as she stepped out of the vehicle. All eight of

them poured out of the cars. "Pick out what you want to eat and drink, because we're going to be doing a lot of shopping before lunch comes

around." She said. "We've got close to pick out, and-" She stopped. "Okay, why is he duct taped?" Tina asked, seeing Julien frantically struggling

with the duct tape on his wrists and mouth. The penguins looked back. "It wasn't us." Skipper said, defensively. "What, oh no, I did that last

night." Marlene said. "Been like that since. See sometime last night, Julien had gotten over... everything and realized he was missing his crown.

Then penguins looked over the lemurs and Marlene, getting a good look at them for the first time. It was actually a funny sight.

Let's start with Mort. Mort looked like any eight year old would, except he had abnormally large eyes, and his normal fuzzy tail. Being so small, his

close were of course, improvised. He wore an abnormally large T-shirt. And that was it. Mort's hair was short, slightly curly, and the same golden

brown color his eyes were. To top it all off, he had the widest grin you'd ever see, plastered over his face.

Next to Mort was Maurice. Maurice was slightly shorter than Skipper, with dark grey, brushed back hair, grey-blue eyes, and the slight air of

annoyance about him. The only thing about him that would throw you off, was his ears. To their surprise, he actually seemed fit, not like the

penguin, work out every day, kind of fit, but more or the, definitely used to physical labor, kind of fit. Probably from all the work he was ever forced

to do for Julien. Despite his annoyed look, he also was grinning, though more than likely it was more at Julien, enjoying his soon to be interrupted,

peace.

Then came Julien. He was the kind of fit, you'd expect someone who danced twenty-four seven, to be. Never the less, he was still nearly twig thin.

His hair was a lighter grey than Maurice's, short and wild, while his ears were a slight darker shade of grey. His eyes were a brilliant shade of

orange, and in all honesty, due to his natural markings, it looked like he was wearing grey eye shadow around his eyes. His eyes, which seemed

to express a lot of anger at the moment, seeing as a frown would not suffice, being hidden behind duct tape and all. To finish him off, he had his

tail, which was nearly as long as his body.

Finally was Marlene. Marlene was grinning at her handiwork, arms crossed over an hourglass frame, brown eyes glinting. Her hair was short, but

not too short, chocolate brown, and curly. He complexion was, of course, was a chestnut color, and flawless, unless you counted the whiskers,

which reached a length of approximately four inches.

"Untape him, and lets, go! We're burning daylight here!" Tina said. All but Skipper, Marlene , and Julien went in. "Look here, Ringtail, we're in the

human world now, which means you're no longer the kind of anything. And so help me, if you get us all in trouble acting like one, you're most

certainly going to with you hadn't, do I make myself clear?" Skipper said, scowling. Julien stared, then nodded warily. "Good." Marlene said,

smiling. She reached up and ripped the duct tape from his face, causing him to yelp.

Rico eyed the drinks carefully. "You finding what you want?" Tina asked, smiling. "Uh, what are these?" Rico asked, pointing to a row of cans. She

looked at him. "Monster energy drinks, you want one?" Rico looked at her. Energy? He grinned. "Yeah... one of each."


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone walk out into the parking lot, carrying their things. Julien had a bag full of food, Maurice had a can of chips, Mort had a soda, Marlene

had a bag of fruit candy, Skipper had a cup of coffee, Tina, heather, and Alice each had a bottle of soda, Private had a candy bar, Kowalski had a

bag of Reece's, and Rico had his... bag... of energy drinks. Heather looked at Tina. "You're going to go deep into debt you realize this right?" She

said. Tina only smiled. "I wasn't kidding when I said I still had Erik's credit card. He's the one going bankrupt. After that little display last night, it's

not as though it matters, he'll be heading to prison in no time. You know he was already on probation." She said. Heather looked at her, with a

hint of disapproval, but despite that, she said, "Yeah, I hated him." She grinned a little, opening the car door. "You seem to have just the knack

for picking up just the right guys." Tina just shrugged.

"Oh, what is dis!?" Julien reached into his back pulling out a can of spray cheese. He pulled the lid off. "It's cheese, Ringtail." Skipper said, raising

an eyebrow. Julien was still trying to figure out how to get the cheese to come out, and had resorted to hitting it off the small part of the concrete

windowsill. "Fish and chips, man, you bend the straw!" Skipper yelled. Julien turned around. "What like dis?" Skipper frowned, his face instantly

covered in cheese. Naturally everyone else was laughing. "Yes... like that." He growled.

Everyone got into the cars, Skipper wiping his face off. Tina looked back. "Alright everyone ready to get?" She said. "Uh..." Rico looked up. "What

do I do with the empty cans?" He asked. Tino looked at him. "Empty cans? What cans?" She asked. Rico held up a bag of empty energy drink cans.

Tina's eyebrows shot up. "My god you drank those all already!?" She yelled. "Yeah, why is that a bad thing?" Tina had her cellphone out before he

could even finish. "Alice? Drive fast. Because this guys just downed all seven of his energy drinks and I don't want to be trapped in this car when

he goes nuts, that's why." She hung up the phone. Rico scratched the bandage over his eyes, looking at the others, confused. "I feel just fine."

two minutes later-

"Ow, Rico! Ow, you're squishing me! Skippah!" Private tried to shove Rico off of him, without success. Rico was to busy staring in the mirror. "Hey,

if you look real close there are two of me in the mirror! Private you're in the way! I need to use the bathroom! Where are we going first!? Is it

lunchtime yet!? Let's go to the hardware store! My god look at all the cars! Someone turn up the a/c! Hey a motorcycle! Can I drive!? There's no

room in here! We need a convertible! How fast can this car go!? Skipper I want to blow something up!!!" The three in back leaned away from Rico

as he started laughing manically...


	15. Chapter 15

Tina flicked through the racks of clothes, the clothing store being their first stop. "Oh, this would look good on you, don't you think Rico? Rico?" The

group looked around. "_Start searching_." Skipper said. Of course there was no need, because immediately a voice whispered from the circular

clothes rack beside them. "Mwahahah, my secret layer is a success." Tina smirked. "Rico, get out of there before you get in trouble." Rico shot up

out of the clothes rack, using a poncho as a cape, swishing it over his chest. "Never!" He shouted, then dove back in. "Rico, get out of there and

stop shouting." Tina said, looking in the clothes rack. Rico jumped out again, this time jumping up on the bars, holding his arms out, poncho still

draped behind him. "I will not be silenced!" With maniac laughter Rico leaped from the clothes rack onto a random woman's cart. "Mush! Mush I

say!" He shouted. "Rico!" Tina slapped him. Luckily the woman was in fairly good humor, and just laughed when Rico leaped down from the cart.

"Poncho man shall prevail!" He screamed, running off. "Rico, you idiot!" Tina shouted, as Rico dove headfirst into a bin full of pants. He only

managed to get down as far as his waist, and kicked his legs for a moment. "Rico, what are you doing!?" Skipper yelled. "I am not Rico, I am

poncho man! Wearer of Mexican stuff! Defender of useless clothing items! I- I..." Rico yelled, his voice muffled, kicking some more. Skipper crossed

his arms, and Rico stopped kicking. "Um... Skipper." Skipper raised an eyebrow at Rico's quiet, muffled voice. "Poncho man is stuck..."

//////

"Alright," Tina said, "So we got kicked out of the clothing store... well we did get you guys a lot of stuff at least." She said, walking up to another

store. "Okay, now on to shoes." She turned and looked at Rico. "No more poncho man." She said. Rico laughed, moving constantly. They entered

the store. "Okay guys, let's see what size shoe you wear." She said, glancing back at them. She froze, then slowly turned around. "Aw, where is

he now!?" the others looked around, Rico no where in sight. "Woh," Alice said. "How'd he do that?" Skipper slapped his forehead. "Let's find him

before-" "Sir, please, get that shoe out of your mouth!" They all ran down the isle to find Rico down on all fours, a shoe in his mouth, one of the

workers trying to get it from him. "You have to pay for that now!" the man said, still struggling. Rico growled. "Rico!" Tina yelled. Rico spat out the

shoe, jumping up. He laughed maniacally, running down the isle. "I am so sorry." Tina said, holding up her hands. "Men, pursue and restrain."

Skipper said. He, Kowalski, and Private ran after him. "Where'd he go, Skippah?" Private asked, looking around. "If my calculations are correct,

given that this is a relatively small store, and he appears to be nowhere in sight, he should be- Gack!" Rico had leaped from atop the shelf,

landing on Kowalski. "Oof... up there." He groaned. Rico cackled madly and ran off.

////////

"Alright..." Tina said, throwing the bags in the car. "We managed to get you guys each at least one pair of shoes..." She glared at Rico, who was

rambling. "I'm thirsty, let's got get something to eat!" He yelled. "Silly penguin," Julien said. "You get a drink when you are thirsty, and get food

when you are hungry, not the other way around!" He said. "It's free country, I can do what I want! If I'm thirsty I'll eat toast for all you can do

about it!" Rico snapped at him. He ran over, flinging open the car door, then dove in, slamming it behind him. "Freedom!" He shouted. Tina rolled

her eyes.

////////

"Alright guys, we're heading to McDonald's for lunch." Tina said, closing her cell phone. "Sounds good to me." Heather said. Private started when

Rico shouted. "What's McDonald's!? Do they have tacos!? I want soda!" Private rubbed his ear. "Skipper." He whined. Skipper sighed. "Rico, stand

down man!" He yelled over Rico's rambling. Rico laughed maniacally, while Tina rolled her eyes, pulling into the parking lot. "Perhaps," Heather

said, "it's not entirely the best idea to take him in there..." Tina shrugged. "It's McDonald's, what's the worst he can do?"

"I am all powerful! Fear me and my colorful plastic ball of doom!" Rico shouted from the top of the McDonald's play area, chucking balls from the

ball pit at people. "Poncho man will have his revenge! I- oof!" Rico fell off the top of the play place and into the ball pit, having been pelted with a

shoe. Skipper walked over and grabbed his shoe, putting it back on. "How long is this energy drink supposed to last, anyway?" He asked,

frustrated. Tina sat on the little bench and crossed her arms. "Another couple of hours..." Skipper glanced back when Rico started shouting again.

"Skipper!" He yelled. "Skipper! I can't get out!" Private snickered, watching Rico wriggle around in the ball pit.

Kowalski and Heather turned back to the counter. "Could you make that to go?"

////////

"So," Heather said, "Where to now?" Tina turned the corner and glanced at Heather. "Only one place left to go." She said, smiling. "Wal-mart."


	16. Walmart part 1

"So," Skipper said, walking through the doors, along with the others. "You're saying we can buy almost anything in here?" He asked. Heather

nodded. "Yep." Skipper looked at Kowalski. "Kowalski, options." He said. Kowalski whipped out his clipboard, and scribbled down various ideas.

"We could buy a lifetime supply of fish." Kowalski said, looking up. Skipper opened his mouth to answer, but stopped when he saw Private glaring

at him. "Ah, next option." He said. Private smiled. "We could buy all the materials to rebuild the, ah, m.o., and some supplies we could have for

future use when, ehem, things go back to normal." He said. "Things we could not otherwise acquire." Skipper grinned. "Right, we go with that

plan." He glanced at Rico, who was currently shaking a vending machine. "Poncho man requires nutrition! Give me your food!" He shouted. Skipper

turned back to the others. "But some one's going to have to watch Rico, otherwise we'll all be kicked out..." He looked at them all. He couldn't

trust civilians... and he and Kowalski needed to be there to get the necessary supplies... He turned to Private. "Private, you're on guard duty." He

said. Private's face fell. "Awe, but Skippah-" Rico ran up to Private. "Come Bowtie Boy! To the clothing isle!" He shouted. Ignoring Private's

protests, he picked him up, football style, and ran, zigzagging through the isles. Skipper shook his head. "Poor kid..."

////////

Private's ribs were already aching by the time he saw the first sign of clothing, and he was definitely going to be sick any minute. That was, until

Rico dropped him. "_Hey_." Rico said. Private glanced up, to see Rico grinning, one eyebrow raised. He jolted forward, and Private's eyebrows

knitted together, confused. Of course, then Rico halted next to a mannequin in a tube top and a pink skirt. "Why, _hello_. How're you doin'?" Rico

said grinning. Private struggled to contain his laughter, as did a few passerbyers. "_Rico_," Private said, "You do know that that's not real right?"

Rico looked at him. "Define, real. I've been dating a Barbie for how long now?" He said. Private got up. "Well... yeah... but we didn' have any girls

around then. Couldn't you find a real girlfriend now?" Rico's eyebrows raised, and immediately Private regretted this suggestion. Rico jumped over

to him. "You're right! Come on Bowtie Boy! Let's go find us some real girls!" He said, grabbing a hold of his shirt collar. Private's eyes widened.

"Wha- No not me!" He shouted, as Rico dragged him away.

////////

Kowalski's eyes skimmed through the electronics, Heather calmly standing next to him. "So..." Kowalski said, quietly, attempting to make

conversation. "Yesterday, last night to be precise, you said you had a son?" Kowalski said. Heather nodded. "Well... what's he like?" Kowalski

asked. Heather gave a half smile. "Ah, well, you know. A sixteen year old boy. His name's Jamie. He likes to read and write, and tinker with things,

but he's doesn't get too much into that, and he likes to draw as well. He likes music, but then again, these days, who doesn't?" Kowalski nodded,

grinning slightly. "Yes, we get radio broadcasts all the time. I myself enjoy David Garret's instrumental version on 'Nothing else matters'." Kowalski

stopped when he heard Heather laugh. "You're kidding." She said. Kowalski raised an eyebrow, not being able to help the grin that twitched at

the corners of his mouth because of her laugh. "No, I'm not. Am I supposed to be?" He asked. Heather shook her head. "No, it's just... wow.

We've got all three now." Kowalski looked at her quizzically. "Well," She went on to explain. "I like Apoctalyptica's instrumental version of 'Nothing

else matters' and Jamie prefers the original, sung by Metallica." Kowalski's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Oh, I see, you mean we all have similar

tastes, and that it's quite the coincidence that we all three like three variations of the same song." He said. Heather grinned, shyly, and shrugged.

"Ah, well, who knows," She said, "maybe it's not a coincidence after all..."

////////

Private rolled his eyes, his face in one hand. This was just ridiculous... Rico had found another poncho, this time one that was slightly oversized, if

that were possible for him, and had some how ambushed Private, who was now wearing a black bow tie. How was it that _he_ got stuck with Rico?

Well... so long as he was tormenting him and not random shoppers, right? "You there! Random lady!" Rico shouted, pointing a tube of gift-wrap

and a passing woman. "Tell me, what is it a girl looks for in a guy? Hey, I asked you a question! Hey!" Private started when he heard a voice

beside him. "Is he related to you, or something?" A girl in her late teens asked. She was the kind of person who would have been average

looking, were in not for her choice in wardrobe. She had hair that was died a deep red, and a black ponytail, that was curly unlike the red. She

also wore black lipstick, black barrettes, and a black t-shirt with jeans, and was accessorized with skull earrings, that complimented her light grey

eyes.

Private shook his head. "No. It's a long story. Skippah would probably tell you it's classified." He said, shrugging. The girl nodded. "So what's he

doing, anyway?" She asked. Private's eyebrows knitted together. "Trying to find out what girls like, I think." He said. "He's not doin' a very good

job of it is he?" Private and the girl looked at Rico. "Sensitivity? Okay, second opinion!" The girl looked at Private. "No. No he's not." She said

grinning. Private chuckled. "So," She said, "What's with the bow-tie and his poncho, anyway?" She asked. "Eh, it's a long story... also." Private

said, his face glowing pink at the thought of being called Bowtie Boy again. "So, what do girls look for in guys, anyway?" Private asked, eager to

change the subject. The girl shrugged. "It's different for a lot of girls, these days. Some want a guy who looks good, some want a guy with

money, and some just want a guy on certain days of the week." She said, that last part in disgust. Private looked confused. "What do you mean?"

He asked. She looked at him, eyebrow raised, for a moment, until she realized he really had no idea what she meant. She chuckled. "Never mind."

She said. She sighed, and went on. "Then there are some who really want a guy around just to provide some comfort. Maybe some company.

Just, you know, the knowledge that you're loved. Of course, that's too much to ask for these days." She said. Private frowned. "Well that's not

right." He said. The girl shrugged, half smiling. "Tell me about it. I don't do well with relationships. The thought of even making out makes me sick

to my stomach." she said, frowning in disgust. Private frowned as well, and she smiled at him. "It's hard to find an innocent guy anymore... Society

is just too corrupt." She said. Private nodded half heartedly, taking this new information in. "Ah, well, I have to go..." She said, pulling out her

phone, reading a text message. She glanced up at him. "Maybe, we could hang out some time?" She asked, quietly. Private smiled, and the girl

returned his smile. She pulled a purple, glittery, gel pen from her pocket and took Private's hand, writing down a number, with four letters above

it. "I'm Neko, by the way." She said, grinning. Private smiled. "I'm" he chuckled nervously. "Well, you can call me Private." He said. She smiled.

"Private. Cool." She tapped his hand. "Don't forget... okay?" She said. Private nodded. "Okay..." Neko waved and walked off.

Moments later Rico came up to Private, looking dejectedly at his crushed gift-wrap tube. "Girls do not like to be prodded with gift wrap..." He said.

He looked at Private, who was still looking in the direction Neko had left. He frowned. "What's that on your hand?" He asked. "Hu?" Private asked,

tearing his eyes away from the doors. "What is that?" Rico grabbed private's hand and read. "Neko? Who's- What the-!? You got a girl's phone

number already!?" Rico threw his gift-wrap down. "That's it! I'm going back to the dolls."


	17. Walmart part 2

Alrighty, first off, thanks to everyone who reviews, I'm in a hurry and can't list them right now, but I will in the next chapter. XD Anywho, a quick note, there is a certain site, with a certain awesome admin, that you should check out if you ever plan on working on group fanfictions, AND in a new addition, there is a spoilers page in the works. You can send the, ah, admin spoilers to your fanfiction and they will be given their own for people to read. And, you may or may not be able to read spoilers for other fics. Right now, the only spoilers being accepted, though are penguin fic spoilers. X] If you want to know what it is, just message me. Ah well, quick note done, on to scarring people for life. XD

* * *

Private sat outside the dressing room, fidgeting with some hats he had found. They never really could wear clothes as penguins. There was no

need for them, and the people would have probably found it to be weird. The only exception had been King Julien and his crown, but to them that

had just been part of his attraction. Well, now they could wear all the clothes they wanted. Private smiled, putting one of the hats on. It was an

interesting way to express yourself. "Alright, Private, I'll give it one more try." Rico said, from the dressing room. "But this time, I'm going under

cover!" Private sighed. "Rico, have you been drinking more energy drinks?" He asked. There was scuffling coming from the dressing room, then a

reply. "Yes. Yes I have... But that's besides the point!" He yelled, making Private cringe. "Rico," Private said in a scolding tone. "They only gave us

a certain amount of money, you're going to waste it a-" At that moment Private had turned around, and Rico had exited the dressing room. Private

stared, eyebrow twitching ever so slightly, mouth open. Then he burst into laughter, falling back, and clutching his ribs. Rico... Well, Rico from the

shoulders up looked normal enough. Wild hair, bandaged eye, scarred mouth. Any further down, and you'd find your self in need of some

counseling. He was wearing a black cocktail dress, and knee high, high heeled boots. "What?" He said. Private was still laughing, so hard now

that his ribs hurt and he had trouble catching his breath. Rico frowned, and growled. "Ri- Rico, get out of that dress." Private said, wiping his eyes,

and sitting back up. "You loo- hehe- you look ridiculous." Rico crossed his arms, and Private dreaded what was about to happen. He could see

that hyped up buzz coming back into Rico's eyes. Eh, eye... "Oh yeah? Who's going to make me?" He said grinning. "Oh, no..." Private groaned.

"Rico-" Private reached up, but Rico bolted. "Awe!" Private slapped his forehead. "Rico! Come back!" He shouted, jumping up. "I'm supposed to be

keeping an eye on you!"

////////

Kowalski set a few things in the cart. "Well Kowalski," Skipper said, the others gathered back around the cart, "Have we got everything?"

Kowalski kneaded his forehead. "Everything we can get from here, Skipper, but I'm still missing some crucial parts." He said, looking up at them

all. Suddenly Rico ran past, a few isles away, laughing manically. Kowalski's expression was one of a person who looked like they had just seen a

wooly mammoth charge through the store. Skipper raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Kowalski?" Kowalski frowned. "I could have sworn I just saw...

No, it's too ridiculous." Tina raised an eyebrow. "What is?" Kowalski laughed. "Well I could have sworn I just saw Rico run past, wearing a cocktail

dress and high heels..." Alice snickered. "That would have to have been one ugly girl." She said. The others nodded in agreement. "Rico!" They all

stopped and turned to watch Private run in the direction Rico had headed. Skipper slowly turned around. "Kowalski...?" Kowalski sketched on his

notepad. "We check out, and wait at the front entrance for them to be thrown out." He said, tapping his clipboard with his pencil.

////////

Private stood there, dumbstruck. What now? He frowned looking up at the entrance to the girl's restroom. His eyebrows knitted together, in

thought, the he sighed, realizing what he'd have to do. He looked around, his face turning bright pink. He couldn't go in that this though... What if

someone saw him? What if Neko came back and saw him? He groaned, making his way to the clothing isle, pulling some cash out of his pocket.

Well, all in all, he was just barely young enough to pull of the 'girl' look. Private frowned, wrinkling his nose, as he looked at himself. He did admit,

though, that he was much better at disguising himself that Rico was. He was wearing jeans, and T-shirt with a rabbit on it, that was a couple

sizes too big, to cover up his build. Private grimaced, adjusting the pink bowed headband in his hair, then took out his bad of make up. He'd seen

a lot of girls running around with make up on, so he reasoned it was necessary... Unfortunately. Private finished, and looked at himself, once

more, then he picked up his new purse, which was also necessary, but for it's own reasons. "Alright..." He told himself, "Let's get this over with..."

////////

Rico poked his head around the corner, watching the door. Suddenly he jerked back, when it opened. He kept pressed back against the wall, so

the girl wouldn't notice him. Well, imagine his surprise, when the white hair girl, rounded the corner and looked strait at him, with clear

disapproval. "Rico." He said, throwing Rico's clothes at him, "get dressed, and let's go." Rico smirked. "Who's gonna make me?" He asked, crossing

his arms. Private smiled, smugly. "I am." He said, pulling out Rico's flame thrower, which was now toy sized, from his purse. Rico's eyes widened.

"What the!? When-" Private interrupted him. "When you got hurt last night, and was regurgitating medical supplies." He said bluntly, with a smile.

Rico frowned, them grumbling, picked up his clothed. Private smiled sweetly. "I'll wait outside."

////////

Private walked out the door and froze, nearly smacking into someone. His face reddened deeply when he realized who it was. Neko looked him

over, sipping soda from a McDonald's cup. "Um…" He said, "I have a very good explanation for this…" Neko looked a him, a slurping sound coming

from her cup as she finished her soda. Finally she lowered her cup and, with a strait face, said, "Pink. It's not really your color."


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone sat outside, getting strange, and mainly awed looks from passing people, usually directed towards the ones with the more noticable

side effects. Skipper sat, his back against the wall, reading a magazine they had bought from inside. After all, if he was going to live as a human, it

was best to know what they thought like, right? He stuck his tongue out, in frustration, trying to turn the page with his bandaged hand. He

frowned, then grasped the magazine with his bandaged hand, and tried to turn the page with his other, only to have the slick paper slip from his

fingers. He growled quietly, in frustration. Skipper looked up, quickly, then snatched the bandages off his hand, wiggling his fingers, and eying his

feathered palm. That was so much better. Grinning to himself, he picked the magazine back up and continued reading. About five minutes later,

Skipper couldn't help but get the feeling he was being watched. Slowly he peaked over his magazine, eyebrow raised. About three yards away,

there was a little girl, probably about three, that was staring at him. Slowly, Skipper raised the magazine back over his eye level and continued

reading. Skipper frowned, hearing a light shuffling. Skipper peaked back over the magazine, then jumped back with a startled shout, dropping his

magazine. The girl was now only a few inches from him, looking quite startled as well. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. "Eh, ah, no, no, it's alright. Um,

do you need something?" He asked. The girl fidgetted. "Can I feel your feathers?" She asked quietly. Skipper stared at the girl, who was looking

at him with big, pleading, green eyes. Skipper caught Marlene snickering, from the corner of his eye. "Um... sure, I guess." He said, cautiously. The

girl grinned widely, and reached up to mess with the feathers in his hair. Needless to say, this was a tad awkward to him.

"Abby, come here, right now." the little girl retreated from Skipper, her bottom lip out, as she walked over to a woman, whom she closely

resembled. Her mother, most likely. "I'm so sorry." The woman said. Skipper raised his hand. "That's just fine ma'am. I didn't mind." Skipper said.

The woman smiled, and walked off, her daughter's hand in hers.

"Poor girl." Maurice glanced up. "Hu?" He asked. Alice looked at him. "I said, poor girl. She's probably going to get into that car and her mother's

going to yell at her. Either that or she will when they get home." She said, turning back to the car they had gotten in. Sure enough, the little girl

was being strapped in the back seat, rather jerkily. Maurice frowned. "Yeah. I've seen worse, though." He said, glancing at Mort. Alice caught it.

"Yeah, but Mort's a good kid. He's resiliant. It's the psychologicle bit that matters. I bet you, that that girl doesn't care if her mother jerks just a

little too hard on her seatbelt. I bet she cares more about the fact that her mother disaproves of what she's done. She probably feels ashamed

right now, and has no other way of expressing it accept by crying or being abnormally quiet. Something most parent's these days take as

defiance." She said. Maurice raised an eyebrow, his face still calm. "More than likely runs in the family." He said. "That's how it usually works." He

said. This time, Alice raised an eyebrow. "Study psychology?" She asked. Maurice, looked over at Mort again, as Julien kicked him away. "I

dabble..."

////////

Private just finished telling Neko his whole story, aka the lie Kowalski had made up and briefed everyone on. "Wow." She said, leaning against the

wall, next to him. "That's wicked." She and Private were currently trying to entertain Rico until the energy drink ran out. Right now he was riding

around in one of the little electric carts... "Wicked?" Private asked. "It means that's cool. It explains a lot too. God what I would give..." She said,

trailing off. Private looked at her. "Give for what?" He asked. Neko sighed. "To live without the worry we have in society today. Like you guys did."

She said. "Not so much judgement, or standards you know. Wouldn't hurt my fragile psyche, either." She said. "I'm confused." Private said,

eyebrows knitting together. "Let's just say, I'm not the best when it comes to being in the right state of mind. I'm most certaintly not the worst,

no, but I'm not the best either. I'm terrified of doing something wrong, I have temper issues, and one thing I learned more recently, my father's

side of the family has a history of schitzofinia. It's a psyciatric condition that can cause dilusions and hallucinations." She said. "That's terrible."

Private said, frowning. Neko shrugged, grinning. "It's not that bad. I haven't shown any signed of schitzofrinia so far either. I guess I'll just worry

about it when and if it comes, right? Besides," she continued, smiling, "You know what's worse?" Private looked at her. "What?" He asked. Neko

pointed. "His impersination of you." Rico was rising around, with perfect posture, saying things like, "Oh look at me, I pick girls up with my

innocence and British accent!" and "How did I get a British accent anyway, when I was born in captivity?" Private frowned. "That's not funny..."

Neko smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Born in captivity?" She asked. "Eh, long story..." Private mumbled.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hm. It's about time." Neko said, her and Private staring at Rico, who had passed out on the electric cart, and was now repeatedly running it into

a wall. "So," she said, looking up at Private, smiling. "You want to come to my house for a while?" She asked. Private grinned. "Sure." He said. He

walked over to Rico. "Rico. Hey Rico!" Rico's eyes fluttered sleepily, and he mumbled something unintelligible. "Rico, get up, Skipper and the others

are waiting outside. Tell Skipper I went with Neko, I'll be back in a little bit, okay?" Private said. Rico sat up slowly, nodding sleepily. "Yeah,

Skipper..." He mumbled, walking, zombie like, to the entrance. "Come on," Neko said, "My car is at the other end of the store." She said. Then she

smirked, looking down at Private's bad. "You gonna take your girl disguise?" She asked, chuckling. Private, looked at it a blushed. "Ah, yeah, I

guess. Maybe Marlene will like the headband." He said, toying with it. Neko chuckled. "Maybe. Come on, let's go."

////////

Skipper glanced up to see Rico shuffling out the door. He closed his magazine and stood up. "Hey Rico, it's about time. Ah, where's Private?" Rico

rubbed his non-bandaged eye with the heal of his hand, and shrugged. "Dunno." He mumbled. "He was here just a second ago..." Skipper's

eyebrows snapped together. "You... don't know... What do you mean, you don't know!? You lost Private!? He could me anywhere by now! He-"

Skipper was cut off by a car horn, and he looked to the pink convertible driving their way.

"BYESKIPPAH,I'MGOINGTONEKO'SHOUSEOKAY,THANKSBEBACKLATER!" Private shouted as they drove past. Skipper slapped his forehead. "What

am I going to do with him?"

////////

Everyone walked back to the cars and loaded up their bags in the trunks. Skipper slammed the trunk of Tina's car shut, and looked over to

Maurice, who was putting everything into Alice's car. He kneaded his forehead. Jeeze, how was all this going to work out...? Suddenly Skipper's

gaze shot up, upon hearing someone shout. "Hey! My car! That's my car!" Skipper looked over to see a car speeding down their way, a man

running after it. Skipper frowned. "Oh, no you don't." He growled. Marlene looked up. "Skipper that's a speeding car, don't you dare-" Ignoring

Marlene's protests, Skipper took a running start and leaped onto the car as it sped by. He grunted as he hit the trunk, latching the fingers of one

hand onto anything he could, clutching his ribs with the other. That had hurt a lot more than he thought it would. Skipper's stomach lurched as

the driver swerved, trying to shake him off, without hitting the other cars in the narrow driving area. Skipper grunted as he hit his ribs again.

Ignoring the steadily rising pain, He grabbed onto the car with both hands. Just in time, as well, as the driver had swerved out of the narrow

driving way and was speeding for the highway. Skipper huffed, clinging to the car tightly, as the man swerved more violently. Skipper growled,

clawing his way over the car. Carefully hear reached out and grabbed the handle to the back door, yanking it open. The idiot didn't even lock the

doors... Not exactly as gracefully as he'd have liked, Skipper swung in. He shouted as the guy swerved around a corner causing the door to crush

his hand. Now, fairly ticked off, Skipper reared back and kicked the man with enough force to knock the door open, and the man out of it, leaving

the driver's seat open for him to take over. He quickly climbed over the seat, grasping the wheel, wincing and pulling back the hand with crushed

fingers. Carefully, he turned the car around, drove up next to the man, and parked it. He got out in time to see everyone rushing up to him, but

that wasn't important to him at the moment.

Bending down, Skipper grasped the man's collar with his good hand, and heaved him up. "Now." He said. "What, in the name of sweet Alaskan

Salmon, would make you steel that car?" He said, roughly. The guy whimpered, and Skipper raised an eyebrow. "Is there some incredibly

important reason? A sob story, maybe? Come on, let's here it." the man mumbled something. "I'm sorry, what was that? I'd cup my hand over my

ear, but it was crushed while I was getting that hard working man's car back." Skipper said, frowning at the guy, eyebrows raised. "I needed the

money..." He mumbled. "Right." Skipper said, dropping the guy on his feet. "I don't doubt that, but let me tell you that was one stupid way to do

it." He said. The guy stared at the concrete. This was clearly not a common criminal. Most likely his first offence, made in desperation. About that

time, the man who's car was stolen, had reached Skipper, leaving the others behind. "Jesus." He said, stopping. "You're good." He said, out of

breath. He put his hands on his knees, to catch his breath. Skipper just shrugged. "Eh, I've been through worse." He said. The guy tilted his head

up at Skipper. "Worse? Just what kind of work do you do? I don't know a lot of people who would leap onto he back of a moving vehicle." He said.

He straitened up, and Skipper smirked. "Well, not a lot of people would. now would they? I lead my team. We, ah, were in charge of protecting

our... previous community." Skipper said, crossing his arms. "Your team, hu? How many people you got on it?" He asked. "Including me?" Skipper

asked. "Yeah." The guys replied. "Four." Was Skipper's blunt answer. The guy's eyebrows raised. "Jesus. Four? In charge of a whole community?"

Skipper shrugged again. "It was a small community. Few hundred maybe." he said. It was about that time, that everyone else caught up with the

two, all of the gasping for breath. "Pft." The guy shook his head as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Wow." He said. He turned to the other guy,

and Skipper watched curiously.

"Hands against the car, sir." He said, all business now. The guy did as he was told, and he was quickly searched, cuffed, and given his rights. The

man turned back to Skipper. "Thanks, by the way." He said, holding out his hand. "I'm Matt. Matt Howard." Skipper looked at his crushed hand,

which hung loosely at his side. "Sorry." He said, and held out his other hand. Skipper shook it. "Skipper." he said. Matt raised an eyebrow. "What,

no last name?" He asked. "It's a long story." Skipper replied. "Well," Matt continued, "I guess I owe you one. How 'bout a police escort, to the

hospital? I can give you a ride there myself." He said. Skipper looked at the others, and shrugged. "Why not?" He said, nodding. Matt grinned.

"Right. You can ride up front. I'll call someone to pick his up," He said, nodding towards the guy who was still staring at the ground, "I'm off duty."

Skipper nodded. "You know," The guy said as he and Skipper got into the car, "I bet you wouldn't do too bad with the NYPD..."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*clears throat* Alrighty. I would like to thank the following people for their reviews. Ahem, thanks; Mastermindhunter, rollerchicincommand, Kowalskiluva11, Loosecannoncop17, Total Weirdo, DeathMirage (who was not logged in. X]),Monsy 38, Sky-Blue-Indigo, Michelle735, warriorgirl07, RubyFireGem, The Color Blind Bird, cool girl, and Randomreviewer for all your reviews! *gasps for breath* Gah, Never before had I had so many reviewers. O.o It makes me feel important! Thanks guys! XD Anywho... You know what you should do, if you don't see your name on the list? you should review. XD But naw, y'all should seriously check these people out, they're awesome. :D Well, go to profiles of people that were logged in, anyway. X] *nods* yep, you sure should. Maybe not like all of them, because that would take too long, but like selecting random ones. XD Okay, I'm done annoying the crap out of you all now. X]


	20. Chapter 20

The other's watched the car drive away, and after a moment, Kowalski straitened his collar and spoke.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." He said. The others started, and Marlene stepped forward.

"What, you're leaving too?" She asked. Kowalski shrugged.

"Well if everyone else is wondering off, there are some matters I'd like to take care of." He said, grinning.

"Like what?" Marlene demanded.

"Eh, well since Skipper isn't here to say it, I suppose I will." He turned back to them. "That's classified." He grinned again and went on his way.

-x-

Kowalski arrived at the zoo, and walked in, dressed in the classic zookeeper attire. First he went to the penguin habitat. Carefully, he balanced himself atop the gate, then hopped over to what was left artificial ice floe. There he dug into his bag, and pulled out four of the usual stuffed penguin toys. He lifted a few of the heavier rocks and laid the stuffed toys under them, replacing the rocks as he went. He jumped back over to the gate and climbed over it, making his way over to the otter habitat. He gently tossed an otter doll into the enclosure. Then he continued on to the lemur habitat, setting the lemur dolls in the trees.

As Kowalski finished, and made his way to the zoo exit, he noticed something. It was unusually quite. He could hear some of the reptiles in the reptile house, he could see Bert, nonchalantly eating peanuts. Bada and Bing, were sleeping in their enclosure, nothing better to do otherwise. Everything seemed in place, and yet he just couldn't shake the fact that something was missing. He looked to the enclosure next to him. The chimpanzee exhibit. He took a step forward.

"Phil? Mason?" He called. "Hello?" Silence. "Uh oh." Kowalski headed to the zoovenier shop to get more plushies.

-x-

Kowalski walked down the main road, sipping a frozen lemonade. The fact that he had a bit of luck and had been around during half price hour, was making this day significantly better. He had just happened to glance up at about that time, and spotted a sign.

_"Beauty School_  
_hours: 9-5 on weekdays 8-5 on weekends_  
_Walk in, no appointment necessary._  
_Hair cuts, dies, manicures, etc."_

Not ideal… Kowalski caught his reflection in the window. Then again, neither was this hair. He checked what money he had left. Ten bucks? Surely that could cover a haircut. He walked in.

"Excuse me miss, could you tell me what you charge for a haircut?" Kowalski asked. The woman turned around and stopped, eyebrows rising. Kowalski raised an eyebrow. "Uh, miss?" She snapped out of it.

"Oh, yes, six dollars a haircut, eight for a wash as well." Kowalski looked at the ten and shrugged, setting it on the desk. She gave him his change, and got up.

"Right this way." Kowalski followed and was set down in a chair.

"Anything you have in mind?" The young lady, working there, asked. Kowalski shook his head.

"Not really, whatever looks good I guess." He said, shrugging.

"I have just the thing in mind." She said, practically giggling like a schoolgirl. She grabbed her scissors and got to work.

-x-

Kowalski looked in the mirror, taking in his new haircut. Shorter than it was, swept back, and pulled into a loose band, showing off his eyes, and well defined jaw.

"Not bad, not bad." Kowalski mumbled. At least now he had an intelligent air about him, instead of the 'nicely dressed-homeless person' look. Kowalski grinned and nodded thanks to the lady, and left, making his way back to central park.

-x-

Private looked up at the house they had come in front of. It was huge!

"You mean you actually live here?" He asked. Neko nodded.

"Yep. Nice, isn't it? A bit too big for me, though." She said. A bit of movement caught Private's eye, and he looked over to see a cat, with long white and black spotted fur, and green eyes.

"Who's that?" Private asked, walking over to the cat.

"Oh, that's my cat. He doesn't really have a name." Private could have sworn he saw the cat roll his eyes.

"No name, jeez. It's Forest Eiken, already. Humans." The cat muttered under his breath. Private turned to Neko.

"He said his name is Forest Eiken." Neko raised an eyebrow, and the cat turned around.

"Hold up now, boy. You understood that?" Private nodded. "Well, well, isn't this a development! Nice to meet you, then, I'm Forest Eiken, as you've heard. Forest cat, of course." He said. Private smiled.

"Forest cat? I guess that makes sense. I'm Private. Mostly human." He said grinning. Forest looked at his skeptically.

"Mostly?" He questioned.

"Yeah. You could say I'm penguin at heart." Private said, smiling.

"Oh, _that_ explains why you smell like bird!" Private looked confused. He smelled? "Oh don't take it personally kid, we cats have a better sense of smell than you."

"Oh, okay…" Private looked up at Neko, who just stared, on eyebrow raised. "What?" She grinned.

"Okay, now that is cool."


	21. Author's note important

Okay, yeah, sorry to get your hopes up on this one, but I felt it necessary to inform you that my computer screen is shattered, therefor my updates will be next to none... if not none, like it has been. However with particular classes in school, I think I can find the time to type up bits of chapters at a time. Sorry. :P


	22. Chapter 22

What is this? An update to my most popular story? Personally I like the other ones better, but this is indeed one of my favorites. :] So I figure, why not update it? I'll probably just stick with this and my other one for now, though. :P

/

Julien wandered around the streets, doing nothing in particular and finding himself very bored. Building after building, door after door, nothing seemed to stick out. Finally he shrugged and picked a public building at random.

"-and I have been sober for-" Everyone turned and looked at Julien, who stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Oh, don't let me to be stopping you." He said, sitting in a random empty chair. They stared at him for a while longer, then continued. One buy one they went up and talked about themselves, and minute by minute Julien got more and more bored. Finally someone looked at him.

"Would you like to take a turn?" They asked. Julien grinned.

"Finally." He said, hopping up to the stand. "My name is King Julien, and I have no idea what sober is, but-" He said raising his hand. "I have heard your problems, and I, the king, must say..." He paused a moment. "You all really need to cut loose!" He said, grinning. The others looked at him insulted. Realizing he wasn't going to get a positive reaction he rolled his eyes. "Look, I am from de Madagascar," He said. "I ruled over a great kingdom in the jungle-"

"Look here-" One of them stood up.

"No, no, no, no, no! You look here! You think an am to be pulling on your leg, don't you? Well look at this!" Julien objected, pulling his tail around in front of him. "De eyes, de tail, it is all very much real." He said, swishing his tail back and forth. "Try it, I will give you all de privilege of feeling de royal tail." He said, standing proudly. There was silence for a moment. Tentatively, one of the younger women reached out her hand.

"Oh hell no!" She said, laughing a bit. "It's totally freaking real!" She said, petting Julien's tail, over and over. Soon enough the group was there testing it out for themselves.

"Yes, so you are seeing now that I am telling de truth." He said. "So listen to me now, very interested like, as I tell you about my past!"

Julien then proceeded to tell, in his own way, about his life in Madagascar, surviving foosa attacks, traveling to Africa, about the sky spirits, how he ruled over a new kingdom now. The others listened. Some had thought him to be a complete idiot and angrily left. However, there were others who believed him enough, recording, and texting. The message got out quickly and more and more people were arriving at the building. Julien of course loved the attention...

/

Rico woke up slowly and groggily, mumbling unintelligibly. After a while he gathered his wits and sat up slowly, cracking his neck and yawning.

Where was everybody. Soon enough he found a note on the door and he picked it up. It took a minute, but thanks to Kowalski, Rico could read it.

_Rico,_

_Everyone is out in town. Feel free to stay here or run off, but be sure you know your way back. Don't get into any trouble please, and NO MORE energy drinks._

_Tina_

Rico scratched his head and looked around. Nothing to do here... might as well run off then, he thought, shrugging. He slipped on a random pair of shoes and walked out the door.

New York wasn't a bad place. He and the others always thought it was a pretty great place. Thing was, they never got to take a stole through New York in the middle of the day, without things getting weird. Needless to say, this was pretty cool. So many sounds for one. Car horns, people yelling, music. A Pretty upbeat place actually. Rico happened to be passing a group of people sitting outside a coffee shop listening to music, and he paused a minute. Nice beat. He liked. Rico decided to sit down and order a coffee, and listened to the music, head bobbing up and down. He started humming first, then when the lyrics became more familiar he sang them quietly.

_I miss my baby and I feel so sad_  
_I guess my race is run_  
_Well she's the best girl that I ever had_  
_I fought the law and the law won_  
_I fought the law and the_

"Hey man," One of the guys across the table leaned forward. "Your that dude from the club last night, hu? Got the bandaged over your eye and everything." The guy grinned, and the other two next to him nodded.

"That was totally kick ass by the way." Another said.

"The singing wasn't bad either." The first one said. He leaned over, holding out his hand. "Jason. Jason Nation. Real name by the way." He said, grinning. Rico reached out and shook his hand.

"Rico." He grunted. "Don't really have a last name." He said, shrugging. The guy nodded.

"Me an' the guys've been looking for a lead. Wanna try it out?" He asked.

Rico raised an eyebrow.

"Lead singer, you know. We all practice up at the collage multipurpose room. Not far down the street from here actually. We live in the dorms." He said.

"Ah, I see." Rico said, nodding. He didn't really, but he understood lead singer. He shrugged. "Not from around here, you know, took me a minute." He said. The guys nodded.

"We were just headed back there actually. Care to come along?" He asked, as the guys got up. Rico thought for a moment. Lead singer of a band? Probably one that gets no money. Ah well, it could be fun. Why not?

"You coming, man?" One of them asked. Rico grinned and drank the last of his coffee.

"Definitely."


	23. Chapter 23

There wasn't much for him to do right at the moment, so Kowalski sat at a bench in central park, a back of random items to his right, tools to his left. He'd already made three inventions in the past hour, and a small group of people had gathered to watch him curiously, though he seemed oblivious to it, mumbling to himself as he worked.

"Carbon filament... glass... duct tape..." Kowalski quickly wrapped duck tape around a metal handle attaching a glass orb filled with a blue liquid. He examined it for a moment, turning it every which way, then opened a small compartment in the bottom and slipped in a battery. The liquid was instantly suspended, floating around the orb as though there were no gravity to hold it down.

"Hm... strange..." Kowalski quickly took noted in his sketch book. He set it down and was about to continue, when a small card fluttered down on his notes. He picked it up.

**Do you have something to change the world?  
1-800-555-3485**

Kowalski thought a moment. Change the world? He hadn't really been planning on hanging around that long... then again, he hadn't predicted his increased mental capabilities either. Perhaps he did have something to help the world. He gathered his belongings and got up, heading back to the apartment, ignoring those who had previously been standing around him.

Kowalski walked in to see everyone lounging around, doing pretty much nothing. So many opportunities now that they were human, yet no one wanted to do anything. Funny.

"It's about time you got here Kowalski." Skipper said, waving a bandaged hand. "We all got back a long time ago." Kowalski smiled.

"Just doing a few experiments." He said. "Have I missed anything?" He asked. Heather shook her head.

"Just discussing more long term arrangements. I'll need to be going back home, I do have a son and all." She said, grinning.

"Ah, I see." Kowalski said, setting his things down. "Have arrangements be made?" He asked, a bit curious.

"Not really. We figured Marlene is going to need to stay somewhere with more than one room though, so she's going to stay with me. I've got a bigger space, so a few others might be able to come too, but they'll have to stay in the front room." She said. Skipper stood up.

"Well as mush as I hate to leave the uncontrollable _lemurs_ with someone else, I don't think I can stand another moment around them. No offense Maurice."

"None taken." Maurice said.

"I wouldn't mind if Rico stayed here." Tina said, leaning back in her chair. Skipper cleared his throat. "What! He cool to hang around, that's all! Mind out of the gutter!" She snapped a finger at Skipper, giving a playful frown. Skipper rolled his eyes. It was Kowalski's turn to clear his throat.

"Ehem, I don't mean to be a bother, but a roomier place would be ideal for my inventing. Particularly in reconstructing the m.o., that is if you don't mind." He said, turning to Heather.

"Not at all. Sounds like a plan." She said.

"I need my royal subjects. Wherever I go, they go!" Julien exclaimed. Maurice shrugged.

"I'm fine where I'm staying now. If Alice can handle Julien, that is." He mumbled. Alice scoffed.

"Easy." She said.

"Alright," Heather started, "Marlene and Kowalski are staying with me. Julien, Maurice, and Mort are staying with Alice. Rico is staying with Tina, so... That just leaves you two." She said, turning to Skipper and Private. Skipper scratched his chin.

"I hate splitting up," He said with a sigh, "But it is more to our advantage. Boys, you know the credo, never swim alone. Private and I will go with either Kowalski or Rico... Options?" Skipper said, turning to Kowalski. Kowalski pulled out a small notebook and scribbled for a minute.

"I think it would be more strategic for you to come with me, and for Private to stay here. Private doesn't take up much space, and he could fit in easily in the apartment due to his lack of... shouting, all the time. Heather's place would be more suitable for you to work out as well, plus I may need your input." He said. Skipper turned to Private.

"What do you think?" He asked. Private thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Seems alright to me, Skippah." He said, smiling. Skipper nodded.

"Alright. It's getting late, so I guess we had better get going. Gather your things, and men, keep in check. Contact me before you do anything." He said. The others nodded. Soon they were all gathered and heading off. Kowalski, Skipper, and Marlene got in Heather's car, waving as they pulled out of the apartment parking lot. It was somewhat bittersweet, now that Skipper though of it. He wasn't exactly the sentimental type, but he and his men had lived together for a few years now. It was a short distance, but he hated being separated...


	24. Chapter 24

The four walked into the doors a decent sized three bedroom house, taking their shoes off at the entrance.

"James, I'm home!" Heather called. There was a shuffling from the other room.

"It's about time, Mom, jeez. You said you be back last ni-" A boy around the age of twelve stopped in the middle of the room. "Uh... who are they?" He asked, pointing at Skipper, Kowalski, and Marlene. Heather shook her head and waved her hand.

"It's a long story, I'll explain later. They're going to be staying here a while. I think you'll like them." She said. James frowned, brushing a lock of black hair from his face.

"Like them? She's got whiskers, he's a total geek, and he's old." He said.

"Woah, Woah, Woah! Old? I am not!" Skipper protested. Marlene laughed, and Kowalski shrugged.

"It's _science_ geek to be exact." Kowalski said, smirking. James rolled his eyes.

"Either way." He said.

"I'm Marlene."

"Kowalski."

"I'm not old!"

"He's Skipper."

"See, even your name is old."

Skipper frowned, fuming. "Old, I'll show you old..." Skipper grumbled. "Kowalski! Round about!" He snapped. Instinctively Kowalski turned and Jumped on Skipper's shoulders, grabbing hold of the top of the door frame and swinging Skipper up. Skipper quickly swung his legs to the side, ricocheting himself off of one wall with a thud to the next, then off of that one, landing on the opposite side of the room. He turned back to the four, crossing his arms. They were quiet for a moment, then James shrugged.

"Okay, that was pretty cool." James said. Skipper smirked. "You're still old, though..."

**3 Months later-**

"Say what?" Kowalski nodded, grinning.

"Yes," He said, "The company I am with now, they say they have a lot of influence. They can get us all our papers. We get our papers, take some test, and get our check ups and we'll be legal citizens of New York. Jobs, School, It'll all be at our disposal." He said, smiling.

"Way to go, Kowalski." Skipper said, patting his shoulder. "When do we start?"

"Actually, I've made an appointment for later today. I've told them what information I could. They said they'd take care of the rest. There is one thing, though..." Kowalski said, tapping his fingers together. Skipper raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be?" He asked. Kowalski grinned sheepishly.

"We've got to pick full names."

Names-

"Skipper Guerrero. Did I spell that correctly?" There was a very mild mannered woman sitting behind the desk that they were all lined up at now.

"Yes, that's correct." Skipper said, nervously. _Skipper Guerrero._It... fit.

"And you are... Kowalski Wysocki?" Kowalski Nodded, and the woman went on.

"Ricardo Schluter."

"Julian Axton."

"Maurice Emerson."

"Mort Emerson."

"Marlene Shannon."

Finally she looked up. "Is that all?" She asked. Kowalski counted a moment, but stopped. He looked behind him.

"Private? Your name?" Kowalski asked. Private nervously shuffled forward and handed the lady his form.

"Alright, and you are... Bratumil Private De Witte?" She asked. Private gave a nervouse, crooked grin and nodded.

"Bratumil?" Skipper asked, raising an eyebrow. Private shuffled his feet, the crooked grin still on his face as a blush rose.

"It means, um, brotherly love..." Private mumbled. They were quiet for a moment, then Skipper patted Private's shoulder.

"I expect nothing less from you." He said grinning.

The check up-

Marlene and Skipper went into the doctor's office, as the others went to each of their own, all paired up.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment." The nurse said, exiting the room. Marlene and Skipper looked around. Well, mainly Skipper. It was white. An okay size, a chair-like bed, trash cane, sink, so on and so forth. That, and a bio hazard bin hanging on the wall. Skipper leaned forward to try and get a better look at what could possibly be a bio hazard in the area, when Marlene distracted him.

"Scared?" She asked. Skipper turned to face her, and scoffed.

"Scared of a doctor, Marlene? Hardly." Skipper suddenly took a flexing pose. "I'm one hundred percent Arctic Macho!" He declared. Marlene poked his forehead, and he frowned.

"More like one hundred percent full of yourself." she said, snickering.

The door opened and the doctor came in, and suddenly Marlene felt Skipper tense. She looked over and saw the doctor, and average looking guy, with a needle in his hand. She was about to turn around and ask what was wrong with him when suddenly Skipper yelled, grabbing the glass beaker behind them, hurling it towards the wall, shouting, "Needle!". The doctor and Marlene screamed, and ducked, hands over their heads, while Skipper flung open the cabinet door and crammed himself inside, slamming it shut. Marlene and the doctor stared, open mouthed.

The check up: take 2-

"Come on Skipper, you have to get your vaccinations!" Marlene shouted, leaning back on her heels, trying to drag Skipper out of the cabinet. He was a lot stronger than her... "Come on! It's just one shot! You've done it before, you can do it again, I know you can!" She yelled. Skipper relaxed a little, breathing heavily, eyes wild. Marlene slowly started puling him away from the cabinet, and he started to stand up.

"Just one..." He breathed. Marlene nodded him, leading him towards the doctor, who was still by the door.

"Um..." The doctor hesitated. "Actually your going to need about five..." He mumbled. Skipper's eyes widened and his gaze shot to the doctor.

"Nyahhhh!" Skipper shouted, shoving him out of the way, charging out the door, and running down the hall.

The check up: take16-

It had taken Kowalski, Rico, Private, Marlene, and a small police team to strap Skipper down onto a hospital bed. The doctor stood nervously to the side, waiting for the go ahead.

"Skipper, what's your problem, it's just a few needles!" Marlene yelled.

"For the love of mother mercy, why do you keep saying that!" Skipper shouted.

"Come on, you need them to stay in the country!"

"I'll move to Mexico! I'll steal Rico's poncho, I'll-" The doctor administered the first shot, and Kowalski covered Private's ears as a stream of colorful words came from Skipper's mouth with each vaccine.

The House-

They all stood outside a very large three story house, staring in awe. All except for Skipper, who's arm was bandaged from repeated missed needle stabs, due to his struggles. His hair was wild, eyes bloodshot, and face... well, angry. Needless to say, he had calmed down quite a bit.

"It's a three story nine bedroom, brand new, house. They just finished building it." Kowalski stated.

"Dude, they had the money to just build this freaking thing, out of the blue?" James, said, still staring. Kowalski shrugged.

"They had said something about me changing the face of technology as we know it, and asked for my terms. I thought this would be suitable. I had them build it quite large under the impression that perhaps we out pay you all back for housing us for so long. It's quite a bit bigger than one house and some apartments..." He said, looking at the others. "It'll all be paid for, of course. They said some thing about taxes and mortgages not being a problem at all. You know what that is?" He asked, turning to Tina, Heather, and Alice. They were too busy drooling.


	25. Chapter 25

Okay, a little back-story time! Oh, and for what few fans I have for this story, I have a little announcement. It is now officially in COMIC form! It's on deviant art, just search for RoaML pg1 and you'll get it. :D

/

Everyone was sitting around the extraordinary front room of their new shared house, having just been given a spectacular tourer. Everyone was in a fantastic mood, having jest taken quite a big step in their lives. Everyone except Skipper. He sat in the corner, doing nothing but shuddering and rubbing his arm, glazed eyes, just staring into space. He also seemed to be pouting. Finally, Marlene sighed.

"Skipper, it was just a few shots, it's nothing to be freaked out over. It's done now, why are you still obsessing over it?" She asked.

"Needles," He grunted. "they're torture. Freaking _torture_." He grumbled. Marlene was about to say something when he continued.

"I've been through Denmark and the Copenhagen incident, Madagascar, Africa, London, Ecuador, explosives, traps, I watched my first team fall in front of me, buried what was left with them with a tea spoon, I fought off and angry walrus with a w- hand and a prayer! You'd think if I had a fear of needles, you'd accept that there was a reason and leave it at that!"

By now, everyone had one ear turned towards the conversation. Skipper sighed, and rubbed his head.

"It was in Ecuador. Manfredi, Johnson, and I had just escaped the river, those piranha had nearly ripped us apart, I tell you. Johnson still had one clinging to him. It had all started out as a simple recruiting mission, turned conspiracy and we'd done and dug our graves with one foot in.

Protocol said for us to return to base a soon as we had information, but of course, I wanted to prove something. Manfredi and Johnson were in on the idea too. We were the youngest to ever go on a mission, even if it was as simple as a recruitment. We were determined to see this through.

They had fired a warning shot, a six inch extremely thin needle that pierced the tree next to Manfred's head. The other two became nervous, suggested we'd gone far enough. I thought otherwise. What, I had thought, could a silly little needle do? We'd faced worse. We were tough, we were young, we were undefeated... and we were cocky..."

"S-Skippah, I really don't like this. We're supposed to go back, we've gone to far." Manfredi said, trembling. Skipper only rolled his eyes, and yanked out the needle from the tree trunk.

"Look." He said, snapping it in half. "Nothing to worry about. So what if we get a few sticks and pokes? We're about to make history here! We have to keep going." He said. Johnson gulped.

"Skipper, statistically thinking, there could be any number of attackers hiding in the trees. We're bound to get more than just a few..." Skipper walked behind the two and shoved them forward.

"Then call it acupuncture. Lets go." He said. The three began advancing. It was quiet for a moment, and Skipper looked back. "See, we called their bluff, and- Gah!" There had been a pop, and not even a second later a needle had imbedded itself deeply into his chest. Then more pops as needles landed in the ground in front of them. Skipper whipped around.

"Run! Let's go!" He rasped. The three ran as fast as they could. It wasn't fast enough. Skipper felt more and more needles imbed themselves into his back, and watched as Manfredi and Johnson fell in front of him. Johnson a needle through his throat, Manfredi one in the forehead. Skipper tried to drag them back with him, unwilling to give up, but his breathing became tighter and tighter. Soon he realized his mistake. Poison.

"Manfredi and Johnson were dead, of course. I was about a hair's width away... Of course, right then I was wishing I was dead. It was the most agonizing, terrifying this you could ever imagine, being paralyzed, staring into the lifeless eyes of your teammate, unable to blink or look away." Skipper stopped talking, and looked up at the groups horrified faces. He looked away.

"Sorry." He mumbled. He quickly got up and went to his room, locking the door behind him.


	26. Chapter 26

_Whew, busy busy busy. You know how much sleep I'm running on right now? Three hours worth of naps. Not to mention it's late as it is, so honestly this will probably be a short little filler chapter leading to a bigger one I have in mind. Either way, I hope you enjoy it. :D_

Sleep. Everyone needs it. It's a peaceful time, where the mind can drift and wonder freely into the depths of the subconsciousness. A time where we dream of our hearts desires and our deepest fear, but most importantly it's a time... TO BE RUDELY INTERRUPTED.

"It is officially 0600 men, time to wake for our morning training! Lets, go let's go, let's go! We don't have all day!" Skipper walked up and down the hall containing the four penguin's rooms, shouting commands through a megaphone. The three others cringed. They hadn't had to do the morning training for a while, and were wondering when Skipper would start that up again. What was worse was that he seemed in a particularly agitated mood this morning. No doubt due to the recollection of the story he gave yesterday...

"Alright boys." He started, as they stood in formation. "We've got some catching up to do. We're in a new and potentially hostile environment, and we must be prepared at all times! We will start with intermediate morning training, with an additional ten mile run, and be prepared, because throughout the day I will be testing you on your reflexes and awareness! I could come at you at any time!" Suddenly Skipper thunked a yawning Kowalski in the forehead, knocking him over. Kowalski shook his head and looked up, surprised, as Skipper stared coolly down at him.

"_Any time_, Lieutenant." He said. Suddenly he stood strait. "Alright, move it, let's go!"

**Kowalski-**

"Alright, could you hand me the gravity modulator? No, the one next to it. No, over... ov- Gack!" Heather and James jumped back, shouting as Kowalski dropped to the ground, unconscious, a dart in his neck. Skipper stepped around the corner, sighing and shaking his head. He yanked the dart from Kowalski's next.

"Bad reflexes Kowalski. If I'd actually been an enemy, you'd be dead. We're going to have to work on this." He said, walking away nonchalantly, Heather and James staring after him in shock

**Private-**

Private and Marlene sat, watching TV Marlene on the couch, Private on the floor, quite relaxed, when suddenly, he thought he heard a noise. He looked around the room, but saw nothing, so he shrugged it off. Then he heard the noise again, and before he could react, tons of little needled came raining down around him with little plinking noises, surrounding him in a sharp, makeshift trap. Private looked around him, shaking at the sudden attack. Marlene jumped up, startled as well. They head a disappointed sigh and looked up to see Skipper and some suction cup shoes stuck to the ceiling.

"That won't do, Private." He said. "What if I had actually intended harm? We wouldn't be having this conversation would we?" Skipper walked away and down the hall, his shoes making little popping noises as he went.

**Rico-**

Tina and Rico walked out of the movie theater, Rico looking green, holding a popcorn bag in front of his face.

"Hey, that was my bad," Tina said, "but you should have told me chick flicks make you sick." She said, patting his shoulder. Rico just groaned.

"Next time, I pick the movie." He mumbled. Tina nodded.

"Fair enough." She said. "How about this weekend-" Before Rico could respond, there were a series of small popping noises, and suddenly Rico found himself pinned to the wall, needles sticking though his shirt. Tina ran up to him. "What the Hell!"

"Tsk, tsk, Rico, I expected better of you." The two looked over to see Skipper crouched on top of a hot dog cart. "We'll have to keep working on that." He said as the man came and pushed the hot dog cart away.****

Later that day...

"That's it." Marlene said. All the girls sat at the kitchen table talking. "That's just it. I know- I know we shouldn't have prodded, but that's no reason for him to take it out on the guys. We've got to do something." She said. Heather nodded.

"Yes, I think the bast way would be for him to relax for a night, think things over good and well." She said. Marlene just scoffed.

"I've yet to see anything in this world that can get Skipper to calm down and consider his thoughts." She said. Suddenly Alice grinned and turned to Tina.

"Hey, you still have that good old friend of yours hanging around?" She asked. Tina looked at her.

"Who?" She asked. Alice just grinned again.

"You know, that pretty calming guy by the name of _Jack Daniels_.**"  
**


	27. Chapter 27

_Hey guys, I've been meaning to turn this into an original story lately, but of course there's a few things I have to change. Different characters, and the reason WHY they've turned human, all that jazz. I'm having trouble figuring up this part. I've got some basics down, but hey, I figured you guys like this story, why not help it become a masterpiece. If you guys have any ideas, just send them my way. :3_

"BLAGPFT!" Skipper spit out the contents of the cup he just drank from. "That is quite possibly the worst thing I've ever tasted!" He grumbled, his tongue sticking out. Tina rolled her eyes.

"You're just being a freaking baby." She said.

"Well, who in their right mind would drink something that taste so terrible!" Skipper yelled. The others stared down in their cups, afraid to take a drink.

"Well, it's not always about the taste." Heather said, sipping a red-ish beverage from a glass bottle. "It's more about the effect." Kowalski raised an eyebrow as Tina went around pouring soda into their cups, along with whatever was already in there.

"Effects?" He asked. "What effects might these be?"Alice snorted.

"Why don't you try it and find out? I mean if millions of people drink it all the time, there must be a reason, huh?" She said. Kowalski looked back at his drink, wrinkling his nose.

"Pulling statistics on me..." He mumbled.

"Isn't that like, pressuring someone to do something?" Rico asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because I find peer pressure to be a rather low and offensive maneuver in getting people to bend to your own will. It's actually rather manipulative..."

Silence.

"Bahahahahahahaha!" Rico burst out laughing, and everyone followed. "I swear, I had a hard time keeping my face strait- I almost lost it!" Rico said, snorting. "Ah, well, bottoms up?" Everyone in the room drank down their beverages, even if a bit reluctantly. Skipper shook his head.

"Bleh... not as bad with soda, bit it tastes like rotten salmon..." He took another drink. "Meh, I've definitely had better."

"I dunno, Skippah, I think you get used to it..."

"Yeah, well _don't_ get used to it. The only reason I'm even allowing this is because you're legally twenty-one. Feel privileged."

"Perhaps it is an acquired taste, Skipper?"

"You guys are a buncha little hatchlings, it taste just fine!"

"I don't know, it's making my whiskers twitch..."

"No, Maurice, if millions of da people are to be doing it, than I shall be setting an example."

"How do you think they're going to feel in the morning?" Heather asked, looking at Tina coolly. Tina shrugged.

"Guess we'll find out, won't we?"

xXx

"Nya- No, no, no...no...no... You're, your a goo *hic* good guy... You're just an idiot..." Skipper patted Julien on the shoulder.

"I gotta pee..." Rico stood up, stumbled and fell, before getting up again, and stumbling down the hall.

"I *hic* should problly be concerned abou- *hic* -out my lack of motor skills... but I'm not..." Kowalski said, stretching out on the chair he was sitting in. Suddenly he lost balance and fell off.

"Hehehe, Kowalski..." Private mumbled.

THUMP.

"Hu..."

"HELP. HELP."

"Wha was that?" Marlene asked, looking up, somewhat startled.

"Guys... GUYS... I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET UP."

"Hehehe, I think that's Rico!" Tina snorted. She stumbled up out of her seat on the couch and made her way into the bathroom.

"Mar- Marlene- I mean, Aw come on!" Skipper dropped his hands as Marlene stood up and stumbled off. Skipper looked at the others.

"Whas her problem?" He grumbled. Heather laughed.

"You're drunk." She sputtered.

"Hey, hey... I'm- I'm not as think as you drunk I am..." He said, pointing at her.

"You are so..."

"Are not..."

"Are so."

"Are not."

"ARE SO DAMN IT!"

"Alright, alright, you crazy-"

"I dare you to finish that..."

"Alright, alright... I'm goin ta bed..."

Skipper got up and stumbled down the hall. Everyone soon passed out afterwords.


	28. The Conversation

Ring! Ring! ... Ring! Ring!

"Uhng... Hello?"

"Hello, is Private there? This is Neko."

"God we gotta get that kid a phone..."

"Pardon?"

"Hey Private! ... DUDE!"

"Flurrrbhuwha?"

"You're chic is on the phone."

"Muh what now?"

"Neko."

"Hu?"

"No, I was telling Private who was calling..."

"Oh."

"Lemme see the phone..."

"You don't need it, you're hung over."

"Then why'd you wake me up!"

"Who's hung over?

"Private."

"What?"

"No, not you."

"Privates hung over?"

"But you said my name..."

"I wasn't talking to you man!"

"Will you two shut up!"

"Rico, don't yell... Where's Skippah?"

"Um, could I talk to Private, or should I call back?"

"Naw, you can talk to your boyfriend, just use small words."

"OW!"

"Well, you should have caught it!"

"What happened?"

"She threw the phone at me..."

"Ah, I see..."

"I'm going to go look for Skipper, I haven't seen him since last night..."

"SERIOUSLY I'M STILL SLEEPING!"

"Nya, statistically speaking... you guys need to shut up..."

"Are you guys alright?"

"Um... yeah, we just... drank last night..."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah... first time ever..."

"Haha, what's you guys do?"

"Uh..."

"Private?"

"What?

"What did you guys do when you were drunk?"

"Hm... no idea at all."

"Oh my God!"

BANG

"What was that?"

"Um... I think Tina found Skipper..."

"YEAH I FOUND HIM! VIOLATING MY BED!"

"What?"

"What do you mean?..."

"Seriously, he has his own bed, they could have went there!"

"Who...?"

"What did he do?"

"His and his whiskery girl friend decided to use my bed last night!"

"THEY DIDN'T!"

"Didn't what..?"

"I have no idea what they're talking about, either, Private..."

"I got nothing..."

"Those two VIOLATED MY BED! They were playing, railing, getting down, tagging, going to town, fooling around, riding the south pole, knocking boots, getting their freak on, banging, riding the pony, bumping uglies, doing the deed, riding the saddle horn, breaking headboards, doing it, how much clearer can I get!"

"I still don't get it... Kowalski, why are you so red?"

"Woah, woah woah! They were laying out the ice in there!"

"Ehem, um, er, ehe, are you, sure they were... um, rolling in the snow, so to speak?"

"Wait, the feathered dude, and the whiskered chic were getting it on last night!"

"Woah, de were doing da midnight dance?"

"YES! IN MY BED"

"I still don't get it!"

They are so BUSTED!"

"But I don't-"

"I so knew that was going to happen some time!"

"But-"

"Well, I guess we really got him to relax, didn't we?"

"But guys!"

"What is going on in here?"

Everyone looked to see Skipper standing in the hallway, looking rather disheveled.

"Skippah," Private asked. "What's 'laying out the ice'?"

Skipper's face slowly turned pink, then red, then the brightest red they'd ever seen. He opened his mouth, and closed it again, a few times, as though trying to say something. Finally his eyebrows scrunched together and he pointed at them all.

"You didn't see anything!"

_Okay, so it's short, but... eheh..._


	29. Author's Note

Hey guys. Sorry about getting your hopes up, but I do actually have an announcement to make. As you can freaking imagine, I've been in this gigantic slump. Well, more or less. I've been having these mind crippling plot bunnies for other fictions, I'm unmotivated, etc. I mean, you understand this stuff, right? Well, anywho, I'm going to try and get back into focus, because I know there are people out there who ACTUALLY like reading this. XD It still amazes me, even though I know I'm going to have to earn your guys' attention back, but thank you all, who understand, and wish me luck! :D


	30. Explanation

Hello, Hello. It's actually spooky being on here again. This account that is.

**I would like to explain.**

When I left here, it was because, I believe, I had bitten off a bit more than I could chew. I went off, stopped writing for a while, and even when I could bring myself inspirations, I just couldn't bring myself to actually write it, mainly out of shame. As I go through all my review now, I realize just how much I missed and loved my dear readers.

Yes, we are all no more than FANFICTION writers, but it just makes me giddy with joy to know that there were people who actually enjoyed and anticipated my work...** I am here to tell you that you may face such anticipation again**

You see, in my time off of this account, I just couldn't stop writing. However, I also couldn't bring myself back here, and back to this fandom, knowing I had lost all my lovely readers.

**So I moved to a different fandom.**

Six months, is the amount of time I've been writing and drawing for the Phineas and Ferb fandom (hey, I don't judge you people), and in all that time, the idea that I had unfinished and loved stories has never left my mind. And now I can't take it anymore.

**I'm coming back. That is final.**

This new account I made, specifically so I would have no shame. So I could write again, and thrive again, without the constant nagging thought that people were annoyed with me.

**Thus NoShameHere was born.**

To those who consider me a friend and to those whom are just my lovely readers, I welcome you back-

**If you'll welcome me.**

I will continue to update my PnF fandom based stories of course, but right now I am here to inform you that my penguin stories will be rewritten. To cut down on the amount of stories, some will be meshed together. Some may just be cut altogether out of the picture. New ideas will be put into the mesh of stories, and it may even become somewhat unrecognizable. But there are two stories I am focused on most, with rewriting and meshing together. Some chunks will be missing, some new ideas will be put in, and new and old characters may be changed. What two stories am I joining together first?

**One Step and Relating on a Molecular Level.**

****I want to do this right this time. Get things organized. But to give you a little trust on me and to mayhaps give a little support, I will be posting pictures and progress one DeviantArt. It's under the same name as my fanfiction name. NoShameHere

**If you don't even want to try and follow me anymore, I completely understand.**

****However, I'm informing you all that after today, this account is inactive. I will leave it up for reminiscing. That is it.

**Thank you all who supported me, and sorry for this inconvenient little journal.**

**Peace.  
**


End file.
